Issara Juntando a mamá y a papá
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Issara no soporta que sus padres peleen...¿Pero ha sido siempre así? Su viaje al pasado para descubrirlo la llevará a un mundo que jamás soñó ver. Trustshipping! SI y más parejas.
1. Una Tiara

Una tiara  
  
Una niña de unos 6 años corría y sonreía alegremente, tenía el pelo largo y negro claro, recogido en dos trenzas, y los ojos azules y chispeantes.  
  
-¡¡¡Papá, papá!!!, ¡¡¡mira, ya ha llegado!!!!, ¡¡¡ya llegó!!!-gritaba la niña, corriendo hacia las escaleras a la entrada de la grán mansión, donde se encontraba un hombre, no aparentaaba más de 30 años, el pelo castaño y unos fríos ojos azules, que reflejaron ternura al ver a la niña.  
  
-Veo el coche, Issara, no estoy ciego-sonrió levemente el hombre.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!-gritó la niña corriendo hacia la limusina que acababa de aparcar en la entrada, y dejando a su padre con la palabra en al boca.  
  
Del coche salió una guapa mujer, de unos 29 años, el pelo negro y largo y los ojos azules, cálidos y amables, llevaba en el cuello un collar dorado, con un ojo grabado en el centro.  
  
-¡Hola cariño!-sonrió la mujer, abrazando a la niña qu se le acababa de abalanzar con todas sus fuerzas.-  
  
¿Qué tal todo?, ¿papá te ha cuidado bien?-preguntó lanzando una graciosa mirada de reproche al hombre que se le acercaba.  
  
-Hemos estado todo el día en restaurantes, porque despidió a la cocinera, y no sabía donde encontrar otra, me he quedado esperando en el cole , a la salida,casi una hora todos los días, porque se le olvidb...-la niña no pudo seguir porque su padre le tapó la boca.  
  
-Sólo dice tonterías, que niña, está muy contenta de verte-intentó disimular, dándo un suave beso a su mujer, al que ella correspondió.  
  
-Si, claro...-susurró ella mientás se dirigían hacia la casa.-¡Venga Issara, que tengo un regalo para tí!.-sonrió la mujer.  
  
-¡¡¡Regalos!!!-grió emocionada la niña, soltándose del brazo de su padre y corriendo trás su madre.  
  
-Cómo se le ocurre decir que llegué tarde a recogerla, no soy el chófer...aunque tenía que haberme acordado de que lo despedí...-refunfuñó el hombre siguiendo a las chicas al interior de la mansión.  
  
---------------En el cuarto de Issara----------------  
  
-¿Qué es, qué es, mamá?-decía impaciente Issara, mientras su madre sacaba se su bolso una caja alargada y bastante ancha.  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila, toma-dijo tendiéndole la caja.La niña fué a sentarse en su cama y empezó a abrir el paquete con euforia.  
  
Su madre la observaba sentada a un lado de la cama, cómo le gustaba ver felíz a su hija, ella era tán parecia a él ,...ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que hablar con él de lo ocurrido en su ausencia,¿cómo era eso de dejar a su hija esperando en el colegio?.El grito emocionado de la niña la sacó de sus penamientos.  
  
-¡¡Gracias mamá!!!, ¡¡¡me encanta!!!-decía la niña emocionada, sonteniendo en el aire un vestido largo, justo por debajo de las rodillas, con talle egipcio, y mangas largas y anchas.-¡¡¡¡es precioso!!!!  
  
-Me alegra que te guste -sonrió su madre dulcemente-Y, tengo otra cosa que darte-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un antiguo saquito, fuertemente cerrado y se lo tendía a la niña.-Ésta tiara, es muy importante, y ahora tú tienes que cuidarla mucho, ¿vale?.-dijo colocándole la tiara que había en el saco, era dorada, con el mismo ojo del collar grabado en el centro.  
  
-¿Es especial para tí?-preguntó la niña mientras rozaba con un dedola hermosa tiara que le rodeaba la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, y para tí también tiene que serlo,tiene un secreto importante.  
  
-¿Un secreto?...¿qué secreto?  
  
-Ya lo averiguarás, ahora sólo llévala y no te la quites, ¿vale?.  
  
-¡Vale!-sonrió la niña.  
  
Ésta niña no sabe lo que le ha sido confiado, ésta niña no sabe lo que va a ocurrir, ésta niña, puede salvar a dos personas, de la soledad.  
  
¡Hola!, soy IshizufromEgipt, éste es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, así que espero que os guste, o por lo menos que me dejeis algún review.  
  
Piedad por esta autora novata-, si alquien quiere ver mis demas fics,que vayan a mi al que lo haya leido!!, y al que no ¬¬ que lo lea. 


	2. Un sueño de Issara

Un sueño de Issara  
  
La noche era fría, y se podía oir el viento chocar contra las ventanas de la grán mansión, Issara estaba acurrucada en su mullida cama, arropada con sus mantas que estaban decoradas con imágenes de los objetos milenarios.La niña tenía un sueño incómodo y molesto, porque soñaba con algo extraño, que la hacía sentir rara.  
  
------------Sueño----------  
  
-¿Dónde estóy?, ¿Qué es éste lugar?-preguntaba la asustada niña, en el centro de un lugar oscuro, no se veía nada, que no estuviera en el círculo de luz que se cería sobre ella, e iluminaba una corta distancia.  
  
-¿Ésta es la niña?...No parece muy apta...-decía una voz de mujer, sonaba lejana, pero clara.  
  
-Si le ha sido entregado, será por algo..., tal vez nos sorprenda-dijo otra voz, ésta vez masculina.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Quiénes sois?...¡¡¡¡¿Qué quereis de mi?!!!!-Issara, agarró , como por inecia, la tiara que llevaba en la cabeza , y de repente, sintió un enórme calor que la envolvía.-Puedo hacerlo...-se escuchó a si misma asegurar.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que tienes en la cabeza?-preguntó la primera voz.  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-La tiara milenaria, la que guarda el pasado,es una gran responsabilidad para una niña tan pequeña, ¿no crees?.-preguntó la misma voz.  
  
-Yo puedo...puedo guardarlo...  
  
-Seguro que podrás, podrás ayudar a tus padres ¿verdad?-dijo la otra voz.  
  
-¿Mis padres?-preguntó Issara-...Mis padres...si voy al pasado...puedo hacer que se dejen de pelear...puedo arreglarlo...  
  
-Puedes...¿lo harás?-preguntó la voz.  
  
-¿Haré daño a alguien?-  
  
-No, si lo haces bien...tranquila...confiamos en tí-  
  
La últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Issara,y todo pareció empezar a dar vueltas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando despertó, estaba en su cama, sudaba, y respiraba agitadamente, podía oir a sus padres pelear desde su habitación , y el corazón se le encogió de dolor.  
  
-Puedo ayudarles...-susurró mietras acariciabala tiara.-Yo puedo...-Issara se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres.Sus suaves pisadas se camuflaban entre los truenos que se escuchaban fuera, y los gritos de sus padres la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.Se acercó a la puerta entrecerrada, y agudizó el oido.  
  
-¡¡¡Eres un irresponsable, Seto Kaiba!!!-gritaba una enfurecida Ishizu desde el lavabo de su alcoba.  
  
-¡¿Yo?!, ¡¿Quién es la que se fué a Egipto por no se qué de una conferencia?!-gritaba Seto de la misma forma, sentado en su escritorio intentando terminar unos nuevos diseños de hologramas, que de seguro, no conseguiría acabar esa noche.  
  
-¡¡Yo no fuí la que despidió a la mitad del servicio en un ataque de rabia!!-gritó ella saliendo de lavabo con un escotado camisón largo.  
  
Seto volteó a mirarla para gritarle algo, pero se quedó en blanco al verla, un leve sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas, y bajando la mirada se puso en pie .  
  
-Dormiré en otra habitación.-dijo serio mietras salía de la estancia.En la escuridad que llenaba el pasillo , no llegó a ver a Issara que se agazapó tras la puerta.  
  
-Por Ra que no entiendo a este hombre-se lamentó Ishizu mientras se costaba en su cama y apagaba la luz.  
  
Issara volvió a su cama y entre lágrimas y sueños extraños se durmió, sabiendo que al día siguiente, cambiaría la vida de sus padres.  
  
Aquí está el segundo cap, (qué rapido ¬¬), buenoo, al que le haya gustdo el primero, espero que tambien le guste éste.Pronto espero actualizar el tercero.  
  
Esperaré a los reviews , 


	3. Marik lo presiente

Marik lo presiente  
  
Era una mañana tranquila en ciudad Dominó, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, una pésima descripción para lo que ocurría dentro de una habitación del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad...  
  
-¡¡Marik!!, ¡¡¡aléjate de mí!!!-gritaba una chica de verdes cabellos cortos y negros ojos, que corría en círculos por lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, intentando esquivar el chocolate derretido que le tiraba su novio.  
  
-¡Jajajaja!, no seas así, no es para tanto-reía Marik, mientras lanzaba el contenido de una olla sobre la chica, que acabó completamente bañada en chocolate.  
  
-¡¡No te perdonaré ésto nunca!!-gritó ella mientras se dirigia al baño y azotaba la puerta tras ella.  
  
-Vaya...no pensé que se enfadara tanto...-Se lamentó Marik y se dispuso a entrar al baño a por ella, pero una fría voz desde la puerta de entrada lo cogeló.  
  
-¡Marik Isthar!-gritó una enfurecida Ishizu apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Ups...-Marik tragó saliva y se giró para encarar a su hermana.  
  
-¿¡Qué has hecho!?-reprochó ella etrando a la sala.  
  
-Ha sido un accidente...yo no quería...  
  
-Ha sido culpa mía, Ishizu-dijo la chica saliendo del baño, con una toalla que le envolvía la cabeza, y otra el cuerpo.  
  
-No digas tonterías, Kelly, es éste hermano mío que no sabe divertirse sin armar desasrte.-dijo Ishizu mirando enfadada a Marik.-Puedes ponerte algo mío.-dijo mirando a Kelly y señalando a su habitación.  
  
-Gracias -, muy amable.-y se encaminó hacia allí.  
  
Ishizu volvió su vista hacia Marik, y señaló al suelo, donde el rastro de chocolate seguía aún empapando la moqueta.  
  
-­UU, si no hay más remedio-se resignó.  
  
-Voy a salir, a llevar a Kelly a su casa y a atender unos asuntos del museo, cuando vuelva, quiero que la moqueta esté limpia, recuerda que estamos en un hotel, Marik.-dijo ántes de salir de nuevo por donde había entrado.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?-preguntó Kelly, que salía ya vestida, con uno de los trajes egipcios de Ishizu, abrazandose al cuello de Marik.  
  
-No UU, da igual, te llamo más tarde-dijo él mientras la abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.Ella correspondió, y, sonriendo se marchó tras Ishizu.  
  
No mucho más tarde, Marik estaba sentado en el sofá, contemplando la linea negra que se había quedado grabada en la moqueta.  
  
-Tal vez si uso mi cetro...-pensó, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación a buscar su Cetro.  
  
Nada más pasar por enfrente del cuarto de Ishizu, pudo notar una extraña aura que emanaba de él, y entró a asegurarse de qué era.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?-el aura que emitía la habitación de su hermana era la de un objeto milenario, y sin duda alguna, era muy poderosa.Marik empezó a ojear la estancia, para ver si había algún tipo de luz o algo parecido, pero no vió nada.-Qué raro...juraría que había algo ahí-Dejó de desvariar y se fué a su habitación a coger su Cetro.  
  
Al volver pasar por el cuatro de Ishizu, no pudo evitar entrar de nuevo para asegurarse de que no se estaba volviendo loco, y, efectivamente, la extraña sensación seguía ahí, y parecía provenir de un rincón apartado.Empezó a seguir el rastro y llegó hasta la puerta del armario, vaciló un segúndo en abrirlo, y al hacerlo...  
  
-¿¡Qué hace ésto aquí!?-se preguntó, sorprendido y extrañado al ver el Tauk milenario de Ishizu delicadamente colocado en una dorada caja forrada de azul marino, estaba abierta...-Ishizu no suele dejar las cosas abiertas, y menos algo tan importante...-se agachó para cerrarla, pero una fuerte energía lo alejó, tirándolo contra la pared de enfrente.  
  
Marik sacó inmediatamente su Cetro, y, al igual que el Tauk de su hermana empezó a despedir una extraña aura.  
  
-¿Q-qué es ésto?...¿qué ocurre aquí?-Marik estaba confundido,pero lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del armario abierto, abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa hacia el salón.-Creo que algo grande está apunto de pasar...-se dijo.  
  
¡¡Hola de nuevo!!, aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fic, agradezco de corazón todos los reviews (tres UU), pero son tres más de lo que me esperaba .  
  
Respondiendo a los reviews de esas tres maravillosas personas :  
  
-Yami-mel: Gracias por tu review -, me alegro que te guste, y claro, encantada leeré tu historia y te dejaré un review.  
  
-Ishizu-Ishtar-Kaiba:Me alegra que te guste mi fic, gracias por darme el valor de subirlo UU.Y continúa el tuyooooo,TT no o dejes así, algo más de Ishizu y Seto, tal vez, jeje, y espero leer pronto el de tu prima, y espero de veras que tenga Seto-Ishizu.  
  
-La Neko: Gracias por el review, me alehra que te guste el nombre, la verdad es que no lo saqué de ninguna parte, sólo se me vino de repente a la mente u, jajajja, pues lo del hermano aún no lo tengo decidido,pero lo tengo en mente .Y trankila, k sé como se siente una cuando tardan en actualizar los fics ., así qu eiré muyy de prisa. 


	4. Viaje al pasado

Viaje al pasado  
  
-¿Segura que quieres hacer ésto?-preguntó una pequeña niña rubia de grandes ojos color miel y coletas.  
  
-Sí, para ayudar a mis papás.-dijo otra niña, morena de ojos azules y trenzas.  
  
-Issara, estás loca.-dijo la rubia mirando con desaprovación a su amiga.  
  
-Pero una loca felíz o, ya verás que todo sale bien, Chloe.-tranquilizó Issara, que sostenía la tiara con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante.  
  
-¿Y si vienen mi mamá o mi papá?.-preguntó Chloe, aún no muy convencida.  
  
-Tía Mai está de compras con mamá, ysi viene tío Joey, le distraes -resolvió con una sonrisa Issara.  
  
-Hm..., ¡vale! -sonrió dando una palmada la pequeña Chloe.  
  
Issara empezó,mentalmente,a invocar poderes que no sabía ni que conocía."Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, ...que le poder de la tiara del milenio me guíe a una solución..."-nada más terminar su invocación, la tiara empezó a brillar entre las manos de Issara, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y, ante la atónita mirada de su amiga, desapareció.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
El cuato de Ishizu estaba vacío, al igual que la habitación-apartamento en la que se hospedaban Marik y ella.No había nadie, así que nadie pudo ver la luz que comenzó de desprender la habitación de Ishizu.El Tauk y el cetro milenarios brillaban con toda su fuerza, guiando al objeto que se encaminaba hacia ellos.Facilitándole el paso entre las puertas del tiempo, a las que ya había conseguido burlar.Ese objeto era la tiara milenaria, y, con ella iba su jóven portadora.  
  
La luz se disipó, dejando ver en el suelo a una pequeña niña, en cuya frente se encontraba la tiara milenaria.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó Issara levantandose lentamente.-¿Qué es éste lugar?  
  
Issara ampezó a caminar por la habitación, y algo la guió hasta la puerta semihabierta del armario.La tiara del milenio empezó a brillar, e Issara abrió las puertas lentamente...  
  
-¡El tauk de mamá!...¿qué hace aquí?...tal vez...-Issara comenzó a recorrer el cuarto buscando algo, no encontraba nada que la hiciera estar segura de que sus sospechas eran ciertas...  
  
Y lo encontró, salió al mini-salón de la habitación-apartamento, y en una pequeña mesa de cristal, había un periódico, Issara lo cogió desconfiada y miró la fecha...  
  
-OO....15 de Junio del 2006 (no se me ocurrió otra fecha .)...eso es...si yo ...-se pone a contar con los dedos-...eso es...hace ocho años...yo no había nacido...-Entonces su dió cuenta, de que la tiara milenaria, la había llevado al pasado.  
  
De repente la puerta de la habitación-apartamento(desde ahora la llamaré p-a)se abrió, y Marik apareció, con la mirada tan fija en un pequeño paquete, que no prestó atención a la niña que le observaba atónita desde la otra esquina de la sala.Marik dejó el paquete en una mesa de café y se dejó caer de mala manera al sofá.  
  
-Ehm...-carraspeó Issara, para que su tío se fijara en ella.  
  
Marik pegó un respingo y se cayó de boca al suelo (contemos con que estaba tumbado de lado), Issara se acercó corriendo a él y se agachó a su lado.  
  
-¿Estás bien?...lo siento...yo no queria....-lágrimas empezaron a formarse en el rostro de Issara, que se sentó al lado de Marik a llorar a lágrima viva.  
  
Marik se puso en oie inmediatamente completamente confundido, y frotandose la nariz, al ver a la pequeña niña llorado al pie de su sofá, se agachó y la miró extrañado.  
  
-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó poniendo un dedo en la naríz de la chica, que sólo le miró y se puso a llorar más fuerte.  
  
-¡¡Mi tío no me conoce!! ¡¡buaaaa!!  
  
-¿Tío, quién...?, ¿¿pero de qué hablas??  
  
-Me llamo Issara, Issara Isthar...snif...-dijo la niña secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Ahh...¡¡¿Isthar?!!, ¿cómo que Ishtar?, eso es imposible...-replicó un Marik aún más confundido.  
  
Sin previo aviso, Issara abrazó a Marik y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.  
  
-Te vas a enfadar...-dijo la chica, su voz amortiguada por el pecho de Marik, él la apartó un poco y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-Cuentame, tranquila .  
  
Issara tomó aire y empezó a relatar la historia a su tí, que a casa frase se veía más confundido, pero cuando llegó al final...  
  
-¡¡Lo sabía!!, sabía que mi hermana y ese idiota de Kaiba se llevaban algo ., y va la muy traicionera y no me lo cuenta, menuda hermana esta hecha..-  
  
-Ella aún no lo sabe-le cortó Issara.-Ni papá ni mamá lo saben, creo que aún falta...medio año o algo así para que lo descubran.  
  
-¿Tú quieres que dejen de pelear, verdad?-preguntó Marik mirando a la niña con pena.  
  
-Si...¿me ayudarás?-preguntó ella esperanzada.  
  
-No sé...es que...  
  
-Te puedo ayudar con Kelly...-se ofreció ella.  
  
-Decididamente te pareces a tu padre, soborno UU, vale, te ayudaré.-accedió él.  
  
Issara dió una palmada y lanzó un gritito de alegría, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío.  
  
-Me voy a dormir - toy cansadita.-dijo la niña entrando al cuerto de Marik, pero ántes de entrar se giró y le dijo resueltamente.-No le regales eso-señaló el paquete de encima de la silla.-No le va a gustar.-concñuyó, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
-¿Por qué no le va a gustar?-se preguntó Marik pensando el vestido transparente que le había comprado a Kelly por su cumpleaños.-Si es muy bonito...  
  
Aquí está mi cuarto capítulo y el quinto ya lo tengo por la mitad, así que espero no tardar mucho   
  
Reviews:  
  
-La Neko: Gracias por tu review -. Y puedes estar tranquila, porque he creado a Kelly como representante de todas las fans de Marik, así que en ella piensa que hay un aparte de tí tambien.Respondiendo a tus preguntas:  
  
El tauk milenario es el collar de Ishizu.  
  
Una moqueta es como un alfombra que recubre todo el suelo, como una piel (menuca comparación.u)  
  
No pasa nada, si quieres preguntarme algo pregunta, que sé lo que es eso (yo pregunto hasta por la primera tonteria que se me ocurra)  
  
-   
  
Lo del hermanito aún no lo sé, ya lo estoy pensando . 


	5. Torneo de los tres cristales

Torneo de los tres cristales  
  
En la mayor de las salas de conferencia de Kaiba Corp. se encontraban reunídos los mejores duelistas del mundo, entre ellos, Yugi Moto, Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Mako Tsunami, Ryo Bakura, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood y los hermanos Ishtar.  
  
-Habeis sido convocados...-empezó el guapísimo CEO de la corporación.-...para informaros del nuevo y exclusivo torneo que organiza la Kaiba Corp.-se oyeron murmullos de exitación-Por tanto, sabeis que sois los mejores, y teneis la oportunidad de demostrarlo al mundo entero, ya que este torneo se celebrará en directo,y comenzará dentro de tres dias...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Kaiba?-preguntó Joey(que para variar no se había enterado de nada), haciéndose oír entre las voces que alavaban a Seto (we l-o-v-e you).  
  
-Tenía que ser Wheeler U-U-se lamentó, riendo burlonamente, Seto.-Lo explicaré para que no haya más pregúntas estúpidas.-dijo serio dirigiéndose a toda la sala.-El torneo se realizará en un mundo virtual en el que he estado trabajando, en el, habrá tres áreas diferentes,y en cada una de ellas, habrá escondidos tres cristales, los participantes que consigan uno de los cristales de cada área, pasarán ala final, todo lo que ocurra desde el momento en el que entreis, hasta que salgais del torneo será retransmitido a todo el mundo...¿comprendido?-preguntó el CEO, más dirigiéndose a Joey que otra cosa.  
  
-Será creído...Ù-Ú...¿qué se cree, que no me entero?-refunfuñaba Joey al terminar la conferencia..-Yugi y Bakura miraron a otro lado distraídos, no querían tener que responder a la pregunta de su amigo.  
  
Por otro lado, Seto (we l-o-v-e you), que aún estaba en la sala, terminando de recoger sus papeles, mantenía una "alegre" charla con nuestra querida Ishtar.  
  
-¡No pienso participar, Kaiba!...¡no pienso dejar que me graben!-decía una indignada Ishtar mirando a otro lado.  
  
-Tienes que participar...-replicó Seto tranquilamente mientras recogía sus últimos papeles.-Ya te has inscrito.  
  
-Me retiro, no voy a hacerlo, no lo haré, yo...-Ishizu no pudo continuar, porque Seto la había cogido del brazo y la había atraído mucho a sí, obligandola a mirarle a los ojos.-OO...¿q-que...?  
  
-Vas a participar...-dijo serio mirandola a los ojos.-...porque quiero volver a enfrentarme a tí.-la soltó y se alejó de ella.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?...¿quieres enfrentarte a mí?....-Ishizu se quedó sola y extrañada, Seto se había ido, lo más extraño era, tenia una extraña mirada.  
  
Cuando Ishizu salió de la sala, Marik estaba hablando, con su "querido" amigo Bandid Keith, y Bakura intentaba hacerle callar.  
  
-¿Y tú eres de los mejores del mundo?- preguntaba burlonamente el guapo moreno mirando altaneramente a Keith.  
  
-Te aconsejo callarte, escualiducho-dijo Keith alzando el puño, amenazante.  
  
Marik sólo le miró con altaneria y soltó una carcajada, cosa que enfureció más a Keith, que se acercó a Marik para intentar plantarle el puó en la cara, pero la voz de Ishizu les interrumpió.  
  
-¡Dejad eso ahora mismo!-advirtió Ishizu acercándose a los chicos y colocándose al lado de Bakura, que intentaba sostener a Marik para que desistiera en usar su cetro contra Keith.-¿Dónde os creeis que estais?-dijo mirandoles enfadada.  
  
-Oye guapa, ¿por qué te molestas en defender a éste idiota?-preguntó Keith acercándose sonriente a Ishizu.-Creo que lo pasarias mejor conmigo.  
  
Al oir el tono de voz de Keith, Bakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sostener a Marik, que ya estaba rojo de rabia y con unas ganas tremendas de matar a Keith.Ishizu, en cambio, estaba serena y con la mirada fija en Keith.  
  
Cuando éste estaba a pocos pasos de ella, una mano se posó en el hombro de Ishizu, y a Keith se le heló la sangre.  
  
-Parece que has conocido a MI invitada, Bandid Keith.-dijo Seto sonriente, con la mano aún en el hombro de una sorprendida Ishizu.  
  
-¿T-tu invitada...?-preguntó Keith, quien no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.  
  
-Así es, la Srta Ishtar y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, así que espero que no haya nada que la pueda molestar.-concluyó Seto, para después marcharse.  
  
-¡Bah..!-Keit dió media vuelta y advirtió a Marik.-Pero tu no te salvas, te venceré por haberme usado como una marioneta en el anteriror torneo...no eres nada comparado conmigo...-y se marchó.  
  
-Calma, Marik, calmaa...-Bakura soltó a Marik, que ahora, en vez de matar sólo a Keith, tambien quería matar a Kaiba.  
  
-¡¡¡Lo mato!!!....¡¡¡me lo cargo!!!-gritaba Marik apretando los puños, mientras encaraba a Ishizu.-¿¿Qué relación tienes con Kaiba??-preguntó muy directo.  
  
-...............-  
  
-¡¡Ishizuu!!  
  
-¿Eh...?...¡ah!..sí...-reaccionó-Como ha dicho, tenemos asuntos pendientes.-dijo ántes de marcharse aún con la vista fija en la nada.  
  
-Ésto me huele raro...-dijo Baruka.  
  
-Y a mí....¡¡Ah!!, ¡¡¡tengo que llegar al hotel ántes que ella!!!-dijo Marik, para luego salir corriendo, ya que se había dado cuenta, de que había dejado a Issara dormida en su cuarto.  
  
- O.O.....¿qué fue eso?....-se preguntó un extrañado Bakura.  
  
Buenoooo, aquí está el quinto capítulo, he tardado un poco porque estaba de examenes -, pero ya está aquí y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.  
  
La Neko: ¡¡Hola!!, y gracias por tu review,me hace muuucha ilucción que te guste mi historia .Y tienes razón, devería haber más Seto-Ishizu . pero la gente tiene poca imaginación en ésto de la sparejas, por lo que parece.Tambien voy a poner bastantes capitulos Kelly-Marik, ya que me parece muy lindoo, tego una idea con Yami-Marik muy buena, ya veras -.Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes desde ahora en el mundo de los cristales de Kaiba -¡¡que lo disfrutes!! 


	6. Parotegida de Marik

Protegida de Marik  
  
Ishizu llegó tarde a casa, se había detenido por el camino a comprar la cena, se encontraba extraña.Se tumbó en el sofá nada más llegar, y dejó las bolsas a un lado.  
  
Se sentía extraña, muy extraña, algo raro estaba pasando, desde hace unos días, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, o que ya había ocurrido,ésto de estar sin usar el Tauk milenario era de lo más estresante,había pasado de saberlo todo, a no saber absolutamente nada de lo que va a pasar, era tan...frustrante.Además, había algo más que la inquietaba, no sólo la sensación de no saber lo que le esperaba, si no todo lo que había ocurrido ese día; cuando Seto le dijo que queria enfrentarse a ella, y cuando la defendió de Keith más tarde, el haberlo tenído tan cerca la había hecho pensar, sería posible, que él sintiera algo por ella...Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, eran puras locuras.  
  
Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de los sonidos que salían del cuarto de Marik.  
  
-----Cuarto de Marik-----  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de lo que ensallamos?-preguntó Marik a Issara, que estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas en pose "mariposa" y mirándole atenta.  
  
-Me acuerdo, yo soy tu alumna...digo...protegida,...eso...he venido porque quiero verte en el torneo de Los Tres Cristales...-repitió Issara, sonriendo satisfecha.  
  
Marik le acarició la cabeza sonriendo, estaba felíz con su sobrinita.Pensó que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que llegó a Dominó por primera vez, y deseaba que siguieran así, ahora tenía a Kelly, y la quería, más de lo que jamás pensó querer a nadie que no fuera su hermana, y menos de esa forma,y hora Issara, era su sobrina, venida del futuro, pero su sobrina después de todo.Issara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Vamos?-preguntó la niña tirándole del pantalón y mirándole esperanzada.  
  
-Sí, vamos -sonrió Marik mientras salían de la habitación.  
  
Se acercaron lentamente a Ishizu, que estaba sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, parecía cansada.Issara se acercó a ella y le tocó la rodilla, Ishizu abrió los ojos y la miró, estaba tranquila, no se sorprendió, esa niña se le hacía familiar.Miró a Marik interrogante.  
  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó tranquila.  
  
-Soy su protegidaaa-sonrió Issara.-Quiero verle en el torneo de pap..el sr Seto.-se corrigió-  
  
-¿De dónde vienes, y cómo te llamas?-preguntó Ishizu incorporándose en el sofá, y haciendo un gesto para que la niña de sentara a su lado.  
  
-Mi nombre, es Issara Kai...-Marik no la dejó terminar la frase, y la concluyó por ella.  
  
-No importa su apellido U, lo que importa es que la voy a entrenar, y quiero llevarla conmigo al torneo de Kaiba.-dijo mirando a su hermana, que aún permanecía con la mirada clavada en Issara.  
  
-Me recuerdas a alguien-dijo Ishizu sonriendo a la niña.-Creo, que son tus ojos...  
  
-¿Mis ojos?...se parecen a los de mi papá...-dijo Issara mirando al suelo.  
  
Ishizu le tomó suavemente de barbilla y le levantó la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañada.  
  
-Mi papá...no me quiere...se enfada mucho conmigo y siempre quiere que sea la mejor en todo...dice que soy débil y llorona....-Issara miró a Ishizu, y no pudo evitar abrazarla.  
  
-Comprendo...-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-Me recuerda a alguien...-sonrió, y se volvió a su hermano, que miraba la escena enternecido.-Marik, voy a llamar a Kaiba Corp. para decirle a Kaiba lo de Issara.-anunció mientras besaba a Issara en la frente y se levantaba del sofá, dirigiéndose el teléfono.-  
  
Marik aprovechó que su hermana hablaba por teléfono, y se sentó al lado de Issara, ésta le sonrió contenta y dijo:  
  
-Parece que mamá no cambia -----  
  
-Es una buena persona...pero de tu padre no digo lo mismo ùú.  
  
Issara sólo rió y se centró en la conversación que tenía su madre.  
  
-¿Kaiba?, soy Ishizu.......quería pedirte un favor.......Tú siempre tan amable....no, no decía nada, ¿me haces el favor o no?.....bien, te lo pagaré......he dicho que sí.......vale, necesito llevar a una niña al tornemo......¡¡¡no es mi hija, pedazo de bruto!!!....¡¡¡noo, perdona, no cuelgues!!!....  
  
Issara y Marik: UUUUUUU  
  
-¡¡¡¿Cómo que no s epueden llevar niños?!!!.......¡¡no la puedo dejar sola!!......¡¡¡eres un....!!!-la mirada de Ishizu hubiera podido matar, en ese instante, apretó los puños intentando contenerse y miró a sus acompañantes, que tenían la smiradas fijas en ella.  
  
Marik e Issara: OOUUUU, que genio...  
  
-Bueno, como habréis supuesto, haré caso omniso de Kaiba, y llevaremos a Issara al torneo.-dijo Ishizu sonriendo satisfecha-  
  
-Ésto pinta mal....-murmuró Marik.  
  
------fué la respuésta de Issara.  
  
Buenooooooo!!, éste el esl última capítulo que subo hasta dentro de un mes, porque me voy de vacaciones.Espero que la espera no s ehaga muy larga, y prometo volver cargada de nuevos capítulos e ideas, por ahora os adelanto los títulos de los tres siguientes capítulos: "Niños no", "Un mundo extraño" y "Dama de la suerte". bye! y felices vacaiones a todas!!!-  
  
Respondiendo a los reviews:  
  
-Naoko Misumi: ¡¡¡Gracias!!!, me alegro que te guste mi fic, y entiendo como te sientes, porque yo tampoco encuentro fics de Ishizu-Seto, pero tranquila, que en mi fic, de eso no va a faltar   
  
-La Neko: Se ve que te ha gustado, pues como ya te dije ántes, ésto se va a poner interesante, y creo que el que va a ser Seto el que sienta la furia de Ishizu -, lo continuaré nada más llegar de las vacaciones. 


	7. Niños No

Niños no  
  
La noche era cerrada, y en el cielo las nubes grises cubrían cualquier rastro de luz, se avecinaba tormenta.  
  
-Ésto no es legal, hermana.-Reprendió Marik, mientras él, Ishizu e Issara se colaban a gatas en Kaiba Corp.  
  
-Por una vez que hagamos algo ilegal no pasa nada...además, no es del todo ilegal.-se defendió Ishizu, que cogía con fuerza la pequeña mano de Issara, que venía justo a su lado.  
  
No tardaron mucho en atravesar las puertas, y gracias a la inmensa congregación de gente, lograron pasar inadvertidos.  
  
Escondiendo a Issara tras los muros y paredes de la corporación, consiguieron llegar hasta la puerta de la sala de congresos, donde los duelistas participantes de hallaban reunídos, emocionados y expectantes.Los tres "intrusos" se encaminaron a la sala, pero Ishizu se detuvo en seco al ver que Seto se hallaba presente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Marik deteniendose también.  
  
-Sr.Seto esta ahí.-dijo Issara señalando la entreda de la sala, donde Seto estaba terminando de teclear algo en su laptop.  
  
-Issara.-Llamó Ishizu con voz calmada, sin dejar de observan al C.E.O, e Issara se le acercó sonriendo y brincando,levantó hacia ella su expectante mirada.-Tengo un plan, Marik y yo iremos con los demás, tú quédate aquí.Cuando las puertas se estén a punto de cerrarse, distraeré a Kaiba y te haré una señal para que entres...¿entendido?.  
  
Issara asintió con una amplia y divertida sonrisa, llena de emoción.Cuando Ishizu se volvió hacia Marik, su hermano ya se había ido.  
  
-------Otro lugar de la sala de espera-------  
  
-¡Hola, preciosa!-saludó Marik abrazando por la espalda a Kelly.  
  
Ella se volvió y correspondiendo al abrazo, sonrió.  
  
-Hola, Marik.  
  
-No esperaba encontrarte aqí, dijiste que te ibas a ...a...a ese sitio donde te embadurnan con barro y potingues raros con tu amiga...¿Holly, era?.-reflexionó confundido.  
  
-Planes cancelados.-dijo Kelly meneando la cabeza tristemente.-Holly, como campeona de Asia, recibió tambien una invitación, y le hizo tantísima ilución que me convenció de que viniéramos.  
  
-Comprendo...¿Tu eres la campeona de Europa, me equivoco?.-Preguntó, y Kelly asintió sonriente y le dió un beso rápido en los labios, para luego hechar a correr hacia otro lado.  
  
-¡¡¡Voy a buscar a Holly!!! ¡¡Ya vengo!!-gritó mientras corría.  
  
-oô.....-  
  
-¡¡Hey, Marik!!-saludó una vos detrás de él.  
  
Marik se encontró a Bakura sonriedo ampliamente, acompañado de Joey, Tea y Yugi.  
  
-Hola, chicos.-saludó Marik.  
  
-¡Hola!.-respondieron a coro los tres.  
  
-¿Con quién estabas, eh?-preguntó Baruka cancole un leve mi novia Kelly, pero ha ido a buscar a su amiga a ...no se a donde.-respondió Marik algo desconcertado.  
  
-¿No es la que viene ahí?-preguntó Tea señalando a las dos chicas que venían caminando hacia ellos; una era pelirroja, de piel morena y ojos verdes y grandes, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos jeans.Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta a un lado y suelto por abajo.La otra tenía el pelo verde, corto y suelto, con la raya a un lado, llevaba una minifalda celeste,una camisera de manga larga y unos botines, encima, llevaba un vestido corto transparente.Esa, obviamente, era Kelly.  
  
Kelly y su amiga se acercaron y empezaron las presentaciones.  
  
-Ella es Holly Sahshad, ha llegado hace poco desde Australia.-La pelirroja Holly sonrio abiertamente y con impresionante inosencia.A Bakura le pareció hermosa...pero algo dentro de él le decía que la conocía de ántes.  
  
-Princesa...-susurró YamiBakura en su mente.  
  
-¡¡¡Tú eres Yugi Moto!!!-gritó Holly emocionada pegando un brinco y mirando a Yugi con ojos de estrellita (ya sabeis, algo así -).  
  
-Eh....este...si...¿nos conocemos?.-preguntó Yugi un poco cohibido.  
  
-¡No!, pero te vi en el Reino de los duelistas, venciste a Pegasus...¡Eres genial!...¡Y éste es Joey Wheeler!-sonrió volviendose a Joey.  
  
-Sí, me habrás visto...yo...-empezó Joey con arrogancia.  
  
-Quedaste segundo.-se olló una femenina voz tras ellos.  
  
-Mai...ùú...¿fastidias desde tan temprano?  
  
-Tranquilo, rubito, yo ya me iba.-Mai hizu un gesto con la mano y se encaminó a la sala.  
  
-Oye...estos dos no se...-pero ántes de que pudiera decir la palabra mágica, Kelly le Bakura le tapó la boca.-oo....-  
  
-No lo digas.-susurró a su oido...era tan suave...sentia su piel...-¡¡AY!!.-  
  
-òó ¿pero qué haces?-dijo Holly indignada, con su pie encima del de él.  
  
-Calmaaaaa-tranquilizó Marik Y Kelly separó a Bakura y Holly que se fulminaban con la mirada.  
  
Yugi y Tea = oô...¿?  
  
-Será mejor que netremos.-dijo Yugi, y todos se encaminaron a la sala.  
  
-Marik-llamó una voz trás él.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, hermana?-preguntó el chico girandose a verla.  
  
-Ahora iré a hablar con Kaiba, nos veremos en el mundo virtual, cuida de Issara cuando entre.-avisó ántes de marcharse.Los chicos(as) entraron a la sala.  
  
----En el ordenador principal a la entrada de la sala de congresos---  
  
-Kaiba...-llamó Ishizu.  
  
Seto volteó a mirarla y sonrió ladino.  
  
-Parece que al final te resignaste a venir.  
  
-Parece...-Ishizu no sabía qué decir, tenía que distraerle hasta que todos entraran.-Bueno...yo...quería...disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer...-"¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?", pensó.-  
  
-¿Disculparte?-Seto parecía confundido."¿Desde cuando me pide disculpas por algo?", pensó.-La verdad es que te comportaste como una loca neurótica por teléfono...tal vez un poco histérica-dijo el C.E.O sonriendo satisfecho.-Además, parece que tampoco trajiste a la niña...y eso que armaste un grán escándalo por su culpa...me alegra que reconocieras mi autoridad cuando te dije que niños no...-  
  
Ishizu hacía un gran esfuerzo por no golpearle...¡¡¡¡¿pero qué se había creído ese pedaxo se.....?!!!!  
  
-Bueno...es que esa niña me recordó un poco a tí...-  
  
-¿De veras?...no seas tonta, Ishtar, creo que empiezas a tener visiones.  
  
A Ishizu le iba a dar algo, pero uno de los empleados se les acercó y anunció que todo estaba listo.  
  
-Creo que hay que irse.-avisó Seto.  
  
Ishizu se fijó en Issara que, escondida tras un muro, se preparaba para correr a la sala, para distraer a Seto, Ishizu lo tomó del brazo e hizo que girara a mirarla.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?preguntó Seto de mala manera.  
  
-Bueno...yo...-Observó como Issara corría hacia la sala.-Quería...agradecerte...-besó la mejilla de Seto, sorprendiendolo a él y a sí misma.Cuando se apartó, Issara ya había entrado.  
  
.òó ¿a qué ha venido eso?-preguntó Seto completamente rojo-  
  
Ishizu sonrió misteriosa y entró a la sala seguida de un extrañado Seto...que se tocaba levemente la mejilla...  
  
-------En la sala de congresos-------  
  
-¿Quién es ésta niña, Marik?-preguntó Serenity, sonriendo dulcemente a Issara.  
  
-Es mi sobrina...-pellizco-¡ay!...digo, mi protegida.  
  
-No sabía que...-empezó Tristán, pero su frase fué cortada por la voz de Kaiba que anunciaba que ya estaba todo listo.Todos se sentaron en sus asientos, Marik con Issara encima, de repénte la luz se apagó y todo comenzó a dar vueltas.  
  
Había comenzado.  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡¡Volví!!!, después de tanto tiempo, he regresado, mi viaje por las montañas del Perú se hio más largo de lo que me esperaba, pero me ha inspirado mucho, y después de todo éste tiempo, regreso con un capítulo, no tan bueno como me gustaría , pero bastante largo, prometo haber que el siguiente sea genial y esforzarme mucho más.------------ un saludo a todos, y que sigan leyendo!!! 


	8. Un mundo extraño

Un mundo extraño  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?.-se oyó preguntar a Holly.  
  
-Está oscuro....-dijo sustada Tea, y, por inercia, se abrazó a lo primero que tocó...Yami.  
  
-oo, tranquila, Tea...ya verás...ya se iluminará.-dijo Yami un poco nervioso.  
  
-No me gusta la oscuridad...-susurró Issara a Marik, apretando fuerte con sus manitas la mano de él.  
  
-No pasa nada, ya pasará.-sonrió Marik.  
  
De repénte, se pudo distinguir una puesta de sol, y la reconfortante luz de la tarde y todos aparecieron como a la entrada de un frondoso bosque, en el centro de la explanada, había una plataforma,y encima de ella, estaba Kaiba.  
  
-¿Dónde se cree éste que estamos, en un concierto?.-ironizó Joey fastidiado.  
  
-¡Qué ingenioso eres, Wheeler!-oyó una molesta vos tras él.  
  
-Mira Mai ¡¡¡yo...!!!  
  
-Bueno, bienvenidos a mi mundo virtual, y al Torneo de los tres Cristales, se os asignarán cabañas en las distintas áreas del mundo, las cabañas son de seis personas cada una, mañana por la mañana empezará el torneo.  
  
Kaiba bajó de la plataforma muy serio, cada uno de los participantes fueron cogiendo un papel de una máquina, los que cogieran el mismo número dormirían en la misma cabaña.  
  
-¿Quién tiene el 5?.-preguntó a gritos Joey.  
  
-No grites, rubito, yo tengo el 5...por desgracia....-dijo Mai con aire distraído paseando su papeleta entre las manos.  
  
-Y yo...-dijo Yami serio.  
  
-Yo también.-dijo Tea dando un paso para ponerse al lado de Yami.  
  
-Y nosotros.-dijeron Tristán y Serenity al unísono.  
  
En otra parte del descampado...  
  
-¡Qué suerte, Kelly! estamos juntos.-sonrió Marik abrazando a la peliverde.  
  
-Verdad -.-rió ella, y le besó la frente.  
  
-Yo tambien tengo el 4.-dijo Holly mirando detenidamente su papeleta.Alguien se le acercó por detrás para mirar por encima de su hombro.Ella se dió la vuelta y...-¡¡No te acerques tanto, aprovechado!!.-gritó Holly dandole un zape a Baruka.  
  
-¡Yo no he hecho nada!.-gritó de vuelta Bakura.-No puedo creer que vayamos a estar en la misma habitación...-ambos se dieron la espalda.  
  
-¿Dónde está Ishizu?.-preguntó Kelly.  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
-¡¡¡Eres una estúpida!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes??!!.-gritaba un desesperado Seto mirando con furia a Ishizu.-¡¡Te dije que no podías traerla!!  
  
-¡¡Estúpido tú!! ¡¡pedazo de cretino!! ¡¡la traje porque no la podía dejar sola!!.-gritaba de vuelta Ishizu, que tenía de la mano a una asustada Issara.  
  
-¡No vuelvas alevantarme la voz! ¿entiendes, Ishtar?...nisiquiera sé por qué te he invitado a participar...no estás bien de la cabeza...-Seto miró a Ishizu con una cruel sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Eres...¡eres un imbécil, Seto Kaiba!.-Ishizu soltó la mano de Issara y se fué corriendo al bosque.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a ésta loca?.-se preguntó Seto extrañado.  
  
-Es que tu...snif...le importas mucho...snif...-dijo Issara entre sollozos, mientras le miraba con esos enormes ojos azules.  
  
-¿Y a tí que te pasa?.-preguntó Seto de mala manera, pero Issara no respondió, se fué por el mismo camino que Ishizu.  
  
-Le importo...-susurró Seto.  
  
En la cabaña número 4...  
  
Ishizu entró llorando y se encerró en una de las habitaciones, Issara entró tras ella y la siguió.  
  
-o.o ¿qué fué eso?-preguntó Bakura, que estaba sentado en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa.  
  
-No sé...¿qué habrá pasado?.-dijo Marik, que estaba mirando extrañado por la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué miras, Marik?.-preguntó Kelly acercándose por detrás.  
  
-Es que...parece que aquí no anochece...porque llevamos como una hora y el sol sigue en el mismo sitio.-explicó Marik.  
  
-Es un sitio muy raro.-dijo Kelly.-Yo he visto que pasa de ser bosque a ser mar directamente... y hay pirámides y desiertos...  
  
-¡Quita los pies de la mesa!.-gritó Holly.  
  
-¡Déjame ya!. ¡pesada!.-gritó de vuelta Bakura, sin quitar los pies de la mesa.  
  
Holly se puso a intentar quitarselos a empujones, pero sólo consiguió caer de bruces encima del chico.  
  
-¬¬ parece que lo único que querias era estar más cerca de mí ¿eh, pelirroja?.-dijo Bakura mirandola sonriente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Hentai, Bakura!!!! òó.-gritó Holly, y entró corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
-oô?.-Kelly y Marik les miraban...  
  
En la "cabaña"( que mas parecía un piso duplex de lujo)de Seto, el guapo C.E.O estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando a la nada...¿De verdad...le importaba tanto como había dicho la niña?...  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! aquí está el siguiente capítulo nn, el que viene lo haré muy rápido porque ya tengo la idea, los que van a ser más complicados van a ser los siguientes, por los combates, y eso, pero ¡me voy a esforzar mucho!nn, espero que sigais leyendo.¡Ah! se me olvidaba, he hecho un one-shot de Buffy cazavampiros, al que quiera leerlo, que me deje reviews, porfis...  
  
Reviews:  
  
-Yami-mel:¡gracias por el review!, sip, fuí a Machu Pichu, es muy lindo, me encantó.Respecto a lo de los "besos" de Seto e Ishizu,vas a tener que esperar un poco...ya verás n.  
  
-Naoko Misumi: Seto aún no de va a enterar...va a ser gracioso...aunque un poco triste...ya lo vereis.Y sí, he estado en Chile porque mi madre es Chilena, pero a mi personalmente, el pais que más me gusta es Perú.Y lo de el capítulo siguiente, puedes estar segura de que no tardo nnu.  
  
-La Neko:¡¡¡Hola!!!, siii, cuanto tiempo, pues ya esta aquí el cap..¡¡ya verás el próximo!! ¡¡suerte en Italia!!  
  
-Aname Kaiba: ¡Gracias por tu review!, y me alegro que te guste mi historia, espero que te gusten las continuaciones nn. 


	9. Dama de la suerte

Dama de la suerte  
  
Miro alrededor, y me descubro en la sorpresa, de hallarme felíz Todo es tan veloz, que en el empeño de correr, me olvidé de reir Puedo recordar tres mil heridas.En en cauce de mias lágrimas Pero ya no aguanto la mentira, si golpea fuerte la verdad, ahora me queda solamente caminar.  
  
Seto despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y ganar éste troneo era una de ellas, pero...por alguna razón....no tenía ganas de levantarse, los rayos del sol chocaban contra su torso desnudo...se sentía bien...cálido...algo que nunca había sentido...sí, hubo una vez en la que se sintió así...cuando la vió por primera vez....a ella...tan fría como él ese porte altivo que la hacía verse como una diosa, ni cuando perdió contra él, a pesar de haber predicho lo contrario, a pesar de eso no se rebajó, siguió erguida y no demostró debilidad, era todo lo que el siempre había soñado...porque él ya había soñado con ella.  
Tal vez era por eso que se sentía tan...¿feliz?...si...se sentía feliz...sería..¿sería por lo que dijo esa niña? esa niña...se parecía tanto a ella...pero sus ojos...sus ojos le recordaban a otra persona.  
Meneó la cabeza y se incorporó en la cama.  
  
-Deja ya de pensar incoherencias, Seto Kaiba, son puras tonterías...-Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, se puso a miras por ella.El torneo había comenzado, ya había duelistas por todas partes, lo bueno de estar donde el estaba, es que se veían todos los campos y gran parte de los distintos sectores...y a lo lejos...estaba ella.Era de suponer que estaría ahí...en las Pirámides Egipcias..., estaba muy léjos y apenas y se veía, pero sabía que era ella.-No la mires más y ponte al trabajo.-se ordenó a si mismo enfadado.  
  
Dama de la suerte, léeme el futuro Mira entre tus manos que me ofrece el porvenir Mira entre mis manos, mi mejor futuro Dama de la suerte destilando el porvenir.  
  
Después de desayunar y prepararlo todo, Seto se encaminó a la salida, aún pensando en la estraña sensación que lo había invadido cuando se despertó.  
Era como una alegría inexplicable...no se había sentido tan feliz nunca...pero no conseguía encontrarle razón...tal vez fuera lo que dijo la niña...tal vez no...No negaba que Ishizu era diferente a las demás mujeres que había conocido, más fuerte, más valiente, parecía, verdaderamente, una diosa...si sólo sus orgullos no fueran tantos...Él no pensaba decirle nada...claro que no...El gran Seto Kaiba demostrando debilidad, era inpensable.Pero era obvio que ella...tal vez no sentía lo mismo, y, aunque lo sintiera, tampoco se lo diría.  
Inconscientemente se encaminó a las Pirámides Egipcias.  
  
Puedo revisar cada mañana, los secretos de mi corazón Puedo saborear el alimanto que me como, y tus labios de amor Puedo construis sueños de humo, que nacidos se me vuelven pan Puedo descansar e imaginarme, un destino de felicidad Por eso quiero levantarme y caminar...  
  
Siguió caminando, perdido en sus cavilaciones.Ella le había hablado del destino...sinceramente, pensaba que era una ilusa...una tonta por creer en semejantes bobadas, la primera vez que le habló de su vida pasada, de verdad había pensado que estaba loca perdida, pero ahora...ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.Quizás de verdad ella podía ver el futuro...y quizás podía ver el destino que le aguardaba.  
Llegó al campo en el que ella estaba luchando, su oponente era Wheevil Underwood, "El Gusano", ¡ja!, ella podía con él de sobra, se quedó apartado, pbservando en silencio el duelo, ella no le había visto.  
No duró mucho, el mazo Cementerio de Ishizu exterminó sin dificultad a todos los bichos de ese inepto.Cuando estaba bajando de la plataforma, y él se disponía a marcharse, captó su mirada...era más fría de lo que jamás la había visto, no habló, sólo le dió la espalda y se fué.Él se quedó un minuto ahí parado, pero luego hizo lo mismo y se marchó...si ella no decía nada...él tampoco.  
  
Dama de la suerte, léeme el futuro Mira entre tus manos que me ofrece el porvenir Mira entre mis manos, mi mejor futuro Dama de la suerte destilando el porvenir.  
  
Puedo recordar tres mil heridas.En en cauce de mias lágrimas Pero ya no aguanto la mentira, si golpea fuerte la verdad, ahora me queda solamente caminar...  
  
Dama de la suerte, léeme el futuro Mira entre tus manos que me ofrece el porvenir Mira entre mis manos, mi mejor futuro Dama de la suerte destilando el porvenir.  
Bueno, éste capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero en el fondo, no está tan mal, ¿no?, espero sea de su agrado, ya que es el primero de una larga lista de capitulos dedicados a ellos dos.  
  
Reviews:  
  
-Gabe Logan: Me alegra que te haya gustado nn, el suspense durará mucho jejeje, pero ya continuaré mas seguido.  
Bueno...ya no hay mas reviews...¿¿que pasa??, jaja bueno nn ya veré como va éste capítulo, y si eso, subo el siguiente. 


	10. Cuando deje de ser yo

Cuando deje de ser yo  
  
Marik despertó, se sentía extraño.Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Kelly y se dirigió al baño.Apoyó sus manos en (el sitio este donde se laban las manos) y se miró al espejo, era él, pero notaba algo realmente extraño.  
  
-¿Qué miras?.-sonó una cruel voz en su cabeza.  
  
-Eres tú...¡sal de mi mente! ¡sal de mí!.-Marik apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera aún en su mente?  
  
-Jajajajaja, eres un tonto, ¿que cómo es posible?, pues verás, como te has rehusado a dejar de utilizar el cetro, tambien te has rehusado a deshacerte de mí.  
  
-No es verdad...tu ya no deverias exixtir...ya no deverias estar aquí...  
  
-Pero estoy, así que, cambiado de tema, ¿Cuando me vas a presentar a tu noviecita?, ya tengo ganas de conocerla.-preguntó burlón.  
  
-No te acerques a ella...ni lo pienses...si le haces algo a Kelly, te mataré yo mismo.-amenazó Marik.  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja, igual de arrogante que simpre, ¿no has comprendido ya quen o puedes matarme? Eres muy testarudo, o muy valiente o muy imbécil, yo soy...-Su frase fué cortada por la voz de Kelly.  
  
-¿Marik? ¿eres tú?  
  
Marik salió del baño y se encontró a Kelly sentada en la cama mirando hacia él, lo miraba realmente extrañada...  
  
-Eh...si..buenos dias .-salundó él intentando parece los más natural posible.Encaminandose a la cama y sentandose en ella.  
  
-¿Por qué hablabas solo?.-preguntó ella extrañada mientras él le besaba la frente.  
  
-Bueno...la verdad....es que...bueno...yo...-"Díselo" dijo una voz en su cabeza.-No se lo diré....-respondió él en voz alta.  
  
-¿Marik?, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas dormir?.-preguntó Kelly preocupada por el comportamiento de su novio, ponendole un amano en la frente.  
  
Marik sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Kelly...quiero que sepas que, a veces, dejo de ser yo...-dijo Marik serio, al ver la mirada confusa de Kelly, prosiguió.-Es como si algo dentro de mí tomara el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente...ahora no te puedo decir más, pero...si dejo de ser yo...prometeme que no me vas a odiar...-dijo bajando la mirada.-  
  
-Marik...¿por qué iba a odiarte?  
  
-Si te hago daño...cuando no sea yo...no me lo perdonaré nunca...porfavor, no me odies...y aléjate de mi, en cuanto me veas diferente, aléjate de mí...  
  
Marik no pudo ver la dulce sonrisa de Kelly.  
  
-No voy a preguntarte por qué dices eso...pero...puedes estar seguro...de que no voy a dejarte solo..ni aunque pase eso que dices, y dejes de ser tú...siempre...voy a estar contigo...dame la mano, Marik.-dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano.-  
  
Marik la miró completamente sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible?...pensaba que ella le odiaría...sin embago, ahí estaba, dándole la mano...para ayudarle a pasar por ese callejón de sombras que le esperaba y no perderse de nuevo...Le dió la mano.  
  
-Estamos juntos en ésto, Marik, juntos en todo lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora.-dijo Kelly apretando su mano.-Puede hundirse el mundo, arder en llamas si quiere...pase lo que pase...voy a estar contigo.  
  
Marik sonrió.  
  
-"Ya no estoy solo, ¿escuchas?, ella está conmigo, y por ella...no voy a dejar que te apoderes de mi mente.Ya no es como ántes, ya no estoy perdido, su luz me guía...he dado la vuelta...mi oscuridad ya no me dominara ¿¿¡¡me has oido!!??".-avisó Marik a su mal interno.Besó la boca de Kelly y ella correspondió.  
-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero.-susurró ella.  
  
-Creo que si...porque yo te quiero igual....-Poco a poco ella quedó recostada sobre la cama, y así, entre caricias y besos, empezó a amanecer....  
  
Ni Marik ni Kelly sabían, que la prueba del amor que se tenían, sería lo único capaz de vencer al mal que en Marik, empezaba a tomar fuerza.Y al mal que atraído por éste...volvía a nacer...  
  
Desde fuera de la habitación, una figura estaba sentada en el sofá, lo había escuchado todo..y lo sabía todo...  
  
-Mi viejo amigo Marik ha vuelto..jajaja...parece que podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro...la princesa de egipto y el faraón en un mismo lugar...y en la palma de mi mano WUAJAJAJAJA(risa malévola e histérica).-La figura de pelo lila o ojos verdes que estaba en el sofá se levantó y entró en su habitación...sabía que las cosas pronro se pondrían interesantes.  
  
Reviews:  
  
-Gabe Logan: Siento que éste no sea el capítulo con acción que esperabas, pero a partir de aquí va a ser mucho más interesante, es que tenía que poner algo para que empezaran las cosas extrañas.Jeje, y claro que habrá Joey/Mai y Yugi/Tea, por eso no te preocupes.Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te gusre mi fic nn.  
-La Neko: ¡¡Hola!! cuanto tiempo jejeje, ¿que tal estas?, jaja te han censurado el teclado, eh? Puede que éstos capítulos sean un poco cortos, lo sé, pero es qué me estan obligando a hacer mucho deporte para estar lista para mi pase de modelos, y entre diseñar, montar a caballo y lo demás estoy sin tiempo, pero ahora ya hoce hueco y juro que a partir de aquí todo será más interesante.¡¡Gracias por ser mi reviewer más fiel!! jeje, espero k todo te vaya bien.La canción es de Sergio Dalma, (la adoro) jeje.  
-Naoko Misumi: ¿Que linas? o.ô, las del song fic?, si son esas, no las hice yo, son de una canción.Gracias por el review. 


	11. El hilo que une a los yamis

El hilo que une a los Yamis  
  
Aclaraciones:  
Cuando hablan los Yamis, o los hikaris cuyos cuerpos estan ocupados por sus yamis, esta escrito en cursiva.  
  
La cabaña de Yugi, Tea, Tristán, Serenity, Joey y Mai era un completo desastre, por culpa, generalmente, de los dos últimos.  
  
-¿¿Por qué tienes que dejar tus cosas por todas partes, Wheeler??.-gritaba Mai muy enfadada a Joey, que estaba sentado en el sofá y la ignoraba por completo.  
  
-Dejalo ya, Mai...eres una histérica.-  
  
-¡¡¡¡Te vas a enterar maldito gandúl!!!!!.-Y así comenzó, de nuevo, la pelea que venían teniendo desde hacía ya tiempo.  
  
Yami, por su parte, estaba sentado en la habitación que compartía con Tristán.  
  
-¿_Qué ocurre, Yami?...¿te encuentras bien?.-_preguntó el pequeño Yugi en la mente de Yami.  
  
-Siento que un viejo mal renace, Yugi, más fuerte, más malvado, y con una meta más grande...es más peligroso.-  
  
-_No puede ser....derrotamos a YamiMarik y a Bakura...ya conocemos el pasado, Ishizu lo dijo, ya pasó todo,¿¿qué puede ser??.  
_  
-Te olvidas, de que Ishizu ha dejado de usar el Tauk, por lo tanto ya no tiene vista sobre el futuro, y lo que quiera que está preparándose para atacar lo sabe.No podemos bajar la guardia....está aquí cerca...en éste mundo virtual.  
  
-¿_Puede que hayan vuelto YamMarik o Baruka?, ¿eso quieres decir_?  
  
-No lo sé, Yugi, sólo sé que hay un secreto más grande aún...un secreto poderoso que no hemos descubierto, y que es la causa de que éste mal esté de vuelta.  
  
-_Podemos hacerlo juntos...¿verdad?, como siempre, nada podrá con nosotros.-_animó Yugi con esperanza.  
  
-Mantenernos unidos será la única forma de vencer,es verdad...pero vamos a tener que estar todos muy unidos.  
  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la voz de Tea se escuchó en la habitación.  
  
-Pasa, Tea.-dijo Yami  
  
-Yugi...hola...yo sólo queria decirte...-Tea se acercó a el sonriendo, se agachó y le cogió la mano.-...que pase lo que pase...puedes contar conmigo, ¿si?...no lo olvides.-se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Tea...¿a qué te refieres?.-la acción de la chica había dejado a Yami completamente extrañado.-  
  
-Tuve la sensación de que estabas preocupado por algo...yo tambien he notado que hay algo que no anda bien...y algo me dijo que viniera a darte anmios.-sonrió y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Tea...si sólo pudiera decirte lo que siento...si no fuera todo tan complicado....Tea yo...yo...-"_te quiero_" dijo su mente.Yami se quedó solo en la habitación.  
  
----------------------En otro lugar------------------------  
  
Ishizu se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, alguien la llamaba, ¿¿quién era?? ¿¿qué quería??, y lo que más la inquietaba, ¿¿dónde estaba??.Oía murmullos por todas partes, la perseguían, la extrañaban, la confundían, la asustaban.  
Recuendos de un pasado antiguo, de una vida ya extinta, podía verles y oirles, pero no sabía donde estaban, o no sabía donde estaba ella.

.....................................................  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.-preguntó una voz de mujer.

-Nada, es imposible que traspase la protección del palacio, la princesa estará segura aquí.-respondió un hombre.  
  
-El es mucho más poderoso de lo que te empeñas en creer, no podemos detenerle haciendo nada, si consigue entrar no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrir.-dijo la mujer  
  
-¡¡No me trates como si fuera tonto, Aishizu!!, sé como estan las cosas, pero la princesa es lo más importante ahora, por órdenes del faraón tenemos que protegerla.A mi tampoco me gusta estar sentado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.-estalló él perdiendo el control.  
  
-¿Y si la princesa no quiere que la protejan?...-dijo ella.  
  
-¿Q-qué quieres decir.  
  
Bakura caminaba sin rumbo por aquél lugar oscuro...¿qué era ese sitio?...no era el Reino de las Sombras...era extraño...no era nada...era solo oscuridad, veía a las personas que hablaban, sabía quienes eran, las reconocia,y sabía de qué hablaban...ésto ya lo había vivido ántes...la protegían a ella, la protegían de él...  
.........................................................  
Una chica de unos 17 años, con el pelo rojizo y los ojos azules miraba su reflejo en en agua de una fuente.Vestía un vestido egipcio, y en su frente reposaba la tiara milenaria.No reconocía a la que mostraba su reflejo...sus ropas eran diferentes,pero su mirada era la misma.  
  
-¿Quién eres?...-susurró la chica a su extraño reflejo.  
  
-He venido a buscarte.-oyó una malévola voz a su espalda.  
  
La chica se giró sobresaltada, apartando su mirada del agua y poniéndose en pie.-¿¡Quién eres!?.-preguntó asustada, dando un paso atrás.  
  
-Vaya, princesa, hacía ya tiempo que te buscaba...-rió el hombre acercándose a ella.Su rostro estaba cubierto por una especia de capucha, pero se podía distinguir clatamente una cicatríz cerca de su ojo izquierdo.  
  
-Aléjese de mí...-susurró la chica.-No sé quién es...pero aléjese de mí...-  
  
-Jajajaja, no te creas que me puedes dar órdenes como a tus sirvientes, sólo he venido para avisarte de que pronto cambiará tu vida, pequeña princesa.-se acercó mucho a ella y sonrió de forma extraña.-Eres preciosa....Shiel...  
  
Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, los guardias llegaron, liderados por el sacerdote Seth.Cuando Shiel se pudo dar cuenta, el hombre ya no estaba.  
  
-¡Princesa!, ¿¿se encuentra bien??.-preguntó llegando hasta ella.  
  
-Eh...si...no ha sido nada....-sonrió dulcemente.-Ya se ha ido...  
  
-¡¡Vosotros!!.-gritó a los guardias .-¡¡Atrapadlo!!, y tú, princesa, será mejor que no salgas de tus aposentos.-dejó a los guardias buscando y la llevó a su habitación, cerrándola después con llave.-Vigile esta puerta.-ordenó a un guardia.-Que la princesa no salga, y nadie más que el faraón o los sacerdotes podemos entrar.  
.....................................................  
Marik despertó acalorado y sudando frío.Miró a Kelly, que dormía hecha un obillo junto a él.Se incorporó en la cama y miró al vacío.-_Ahora sé que busca ese maldito_...-murmuró Yami Marik en la mente de Marik_.-...y no lo va a conseguir_...-Marik frunció el ceño-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Marik.-_Porque el hilo que nos une aún no se rompe.Todos los que tenemos un pasado común estamos unidos_.-Explicó Yami Marik.-El hilo que une a los yamis....-murmuró Marik.-_Exacto, por eso he sentido sus presencias, Yugi, Bakura, Ishizu,Kaiba y la pelirroja lo han visto también.-_Marik abrió bien los ojos.-Holly...-_La princesa de egipto...  
_  
------------------Con Yugi y Yami-------------------  
  
_-¿Entonces ese sueño mostraba el pasado?.-_preguntó Yugi a Yami.  
  
-Eso es, el parece que el hilo sigue intacto...he podido sentirles, ya sé cual es el mal...y qué es lo que viene a buscar.-dijo Yami.  
  
--------------En la cabaña de Ishizu---------------  
  
Holly se levantó de un salto.¿Quién era esa chica? ¿por qué la buscaba ese hombre?...¿por qué se sentía tan cerca de ella?...había sentido como si los demás también hubieran estado ahí, como si Bakura la hubiera estado observando, pero cuando miró hacia la puerta, no había nadie, la cama de Kelly estab vacía, y Bakura, que solía dormir ahí cuando Kelly se cambiaba de cuarto, no estaba.  
Cerró los ojos y volvió a intentarse dormir.  
Un par de ojos castaños la observaban desde las sombras.  
  
En otro cuarto...  
  
Ishizu se desperó descomcertada...  
  
-La princesa de Egipto...-susurró.  
  
Buenooo, aquí está, el siguiente capítulo.Siento haber terdad, es que me salió un poco complicado.Pero aquí está al final -.Leed mi fic The reason, los que les guste el Seto/Ishizu 0 and review me!  
  
Reviews:  
  
-Gabe Logan: gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, sobre todo pork ha sido el unico TT. 


	12. Unidos por la muerte

Unidos por la muerte  
  
Hace 5000 años, en el antiguo Egipto, el faraón más poderoso tuvo una hija, nadie supo nunca quién era la madre de la joven, pero sin duda, había sido hermosa. La princesa Shiel, princesa de Egipto, y poseedora de una mágica tiara que ocultaba poderes oscuros. Hermosa e inocente, no dejaba ver todo lo que realmente era.  
  
-Todas las entradas están cerradas, nadie puede entrar a los aposentos de la princesa.-dijo el alto sacerdote Seth, presentándose ante el faraón.  
-Bien hecho, Seth, no podemos dejar que Bakura consiga lo que quiere, mi hija ha de estar a salvo en su recámara.-sonrió el faraón.  
  
-Si me permite, creo que habría que cerrar también las posibles salidas, para que ella tampoco pueda salir.-intervino Aishizu.  
  
-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso, Aishizu?  
  
-Simplemente es mi opinión, Faraón, creo que ella no estará de acuerdo en quedarse encerrada en su habitación…  
  
Y la sacerdotisa Aishizu tenía razón, la princesa era rebelde, no aguantó mucho antes de salir a hurtadillas del palacio.  
Nadie supo que pasó aquella tarde, nadie sabe a dónde se llevaron a la princesa. Sin embarco todas las pistas apuntaban al ladrón Bakura, era el sospechoso principal, por no decir el único.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Cómo demonios la vamos a encontrar??!!-gritó el alto sacerdote Seth a los asustados guardias.-  
  
Una mano se posó en su hombro, una suave voz habló a su lado.  
-Podéis marcharos, el sacerdote Seth y yo tenemos que hablar.-dijo suavemente Aishizu a los sirvientes.  
  
Cuando se hubieron marchado, Seth se volvió hacia Aishizu y frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Quién te crees para desautorizarme frente a los sirvientes!!??-le gritó enfadado.  
  
Aishizu se le acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios. Seth calló.  
  
-No puedo ver en el futuro de la princesa, pero sé que no le pasará nada malo…La persona que ha estado esperando toda su vida ha llegado, y creo que la encontró…-dijo Aishizu con serenidad.  
  
-Te refieres…te refieres a él…-El semblante de Seth cambió por completo.-Eso es imposible…él quería matarla…-la mirada de Aishizu le hizo caer en la cuenta, él nunca había dicho que quisiera matarla.  
Un mes más tarde, la princesa apareció sin aviso en el jardín del palacio. No quiso contar a nadie lo que había ocurrido, ni donde había estado, y por más que preguntas que hicieran, siempre las ignoraba, o decía que no quería hablar de ello. Gracias al buen estado de su hija, el faraón decidió que todo quedara así, pero el ladrón Bakura seguía siendo perseguido.  
  
Cada noche desde entonces, Shiel salía al balcón de su alcoba a mirar las estrellas, esperaba a alguien, cada noche, cantaba la misma triste canción…  
  
Ishizu terminó de contar la historia y miró a Kelly, Holly e Issara que la miraban maravilladas.  
  
-Es preciosooooo.-dijo Kelly abrazando efusivamente a Marik, que se había quedado dormido.  
  
El moreno se despertó de un salto.  
  
-Estaba escuchando, no me dormí, no me dormí…-dijo nervioso.  
  
Las chicas rieron.  
  
-A mi me parece una historia muy linda, ¿quién será la princesa?.-preguntó Holly con aire soñador.  
  
-No lo sé, pero cuenta la leyenda que dos corazones que se han amado en el pasado, y que fueron separados, están destinados a volver a encontrarse, una y otra vez, hasta que el destino les permita amarse como la primera vez.-explicó Ishizu.  
  
-Pero eso se puede referir a otras personas, ¿no?, como una sacerdotisa y un sacerdote…-apuntó Issara pensativa.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Pero qué dices niña??!! -gritó Marik alterado, tapándole la boca a Issara.  
  
-¡Marik!, deja a Issara en paz.-reprendió Ishizu.-¿A qué te refieres, Issara?-preguntó extrañada.  
  
-A nada…solo pensaba…-dijo la pequeña.-Me tengo que ir, ya vuelvo.-y salió de la cabaña antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada.-"Ya es hora de juntar a mamá y a pap".-pensó.  
  
-o.ô ¿qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó Holly.  
  
-Ni idea, tendría cosas que hacer…-disimuló Marik abrazando a Kelly.  
  
-Bueno Ishizu, si el ladrón es Bakura…eso quiere decir que la princesa también ha de estar aquí, ¿no?-preguntó Holly hundiéndose en su asiento.  
  
-Puede ser…antes de que muriera el ladrón Bakura, la princesa dijo que sus corazones…-Holly la interrumpió.  
  
-…estaban unidos por la muerte…-terminó la frase Holly.  
  
Todas las miradas se giraron hacia la pelirroja, que se había puesto más seria de lo normal.  
  
-Tú me recuerdas…-Ishizu cortó su frase y miró a la puerta, Bakura estaba de pie apoyado en el marco.  
  
-Eres muy lista, Ishizu, ¿habéis adivinado ya quien es la princesa?-preguntó riendo, y todas las miradas, se dirigieron, inconscientemente, a Holly.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, después de tantísimo tiempo, he regresado nn,dramatizando siento sinceramente y en el fondo de mi alma la demora.Pero ya estoy aqui otra vezz nn.Una vez que acabe los exámenes, me pondré de nuevo en marcha y a ver si acabo ya el fic, que se está haciendo muchísimo más largo de lo que me imaginaba -.-.  
  
Reviews:  
  
-Vladimir Lenin:bueno, no he actualizado tan pronto como esperaba n.nu , pero al menos lo he hecho.Thenks por el review!  
-La Neko: Ya te hechaba de menos!!! te pierdes y mira hasta cuando apareces ¬¬. jajaja pero tus reviews siempre me insiran ., yo tambien pensé que acabaría pronto, pero mira tú, se me fué el hilo de la historia y se me va a hacer eterna XD.Bueno, hablando de continuaciones ¬¬ aún espero la continuación de tú fic...hayq ue tener paciencia, pero esto es demasiado ..Me dejo ya de quejas, y te agradezco el largo review n.n 


	13. Descubriendo los secretos Parte 1

**Descubriendo los secretos Parte 1**

Issara salió rápidamente de la cabaña, llevaba algo bajo el brazo, y sólo tenía una idea en la mente; "Ésta es mi oportunidad".  
No tardó mucho en llegar al área de duelos más cercana a su cabaña, Los bosques de Hein. Como había imaginado, Seto estaba ahí, ya había ganado dos cristales, y acababa de conseguir el otro, derrotando a Bandit Keith.  
Issara se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ellos, escuchándoles hablar.

-¡Jajajaja! Eres un patético perdedor, Keith, no me extraña que Ishizu te haya ignorado por completo.-se burlaba Seto.

-¡¡Qué más te dará a ti eso, Kaiba!! ¡He perdido por culpa de tus trampas!-se defendió inútilmente Keith.

-¿Qué trampas, Keith? Parece que tanto perder ya te está nublando la vista.-rió de nuevo Seto.

-¿Estás celoso, acaso?, De que yo al menos me acerqué a ella…y tu ni a eso te atreves…ella será mía, Kaiba-dijo Keith cambiado las tornas de la conversación.

-¿¿Qué demonios dices??...-Seto perdió la paciencia y cogió a Keith por el cuello de la camisa, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.-…no te atrevas a volver a decir semejante insulto a Ishizu…-susurró enfadado Seto.-…porque no podrías volver a hablar.-concluyó dejando caer a Keith pesadamente al suelo.

Keith le miró con furia y se fue por la ladera del bosque, sin volverse a mirar atrás, intentando, visiblemente, de alejarse lo más rápido de Seto.  
Al ver que Seto se quedaba solo, Issara se acercó lentamente y le llamó.

-…Seto…-susurró detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niña? Y soy Sr.Kaiba, para ti-le dijo Seto de mala manera.

-Quiero retarte a un duelo…-le desafió Issara firmemente.

Seto la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

----------------------En la cabaña de Ishizu-------------------------

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bakura?-preguntó Ishizu levantándose del sofá y encarándole.

-Sólo vengo a por lo que es mío…-respondió él esquivándola y caminando lentamente hacia Holly.

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!!-le gritó Holly asustada por su mirada, intentando, torpemente, levantarse del asiento.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa…ya no me quieres?-preguntó Bakura riendo, pero su mirada denotaba tristeza.

Holly se le quedó mirando durante un instante que pareció eterno, en los ojos de Bakura, pudo ver miles de imágenes de alguna vida pasada, de algún amor perdido, y, como si no fuera ella la que manejaba su cuerpo, se levantó, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bakura.

-Holly… ¿estás…bien?-preguntó Kelly asustada, viendo una mirada vacía en los ojos de su amiga.

Marik la abrazó y susurró.

-Son asuntos del pasado…asuntos sin resolver…

-Tienes que recordar…-susurró Bakura a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él.

Pero ella no le escuchaba, sólo escuchaba frases sueltas, pronunciadas hacía mucho tiempo atrás por una princesa…y un ladrón.

"…Aléjate de mí" "Vivimos en mundos distintos…" "…Un amor imposible…" "Más allá del bien y del mal…" "…por encima de todas mis prohibiciones…" "…te amo…" "…estamos unidos por la muerte…mi ladrón"

Holly empezó a sentir un remolino en su cabeza, y, lentamente abrió los ojos, Yugi estaba frente a ella…pero no era Yugi, era alguien...Más familiar…más cercano.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó suavemente, confundida.

-No importa… ¿tú estás bien?-preguntó el extraño sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bien… ¿dónde estoy?...-dijo Holly incorporándose en la cama.

-No importa tampoco…lo que importa es…que he venido para verte…-sonrió él.  
¿Puedes recordarme?

-Recuerdo un palacio…y un enorme desierto…he soñado con ese desierto toda mi vida…tú estabas ahí, en lo alto de ese palacio…y…y en la mitad de todo ese desierto en el que me sentía aprisionada…estaba él…-recordó Holly-…era él…era…-en ese momento el extraño la cortó.

-¿Era Bakura?... ¿el ladrón?

-Sí…era él…venía a sacarme…a salvarme del mundo de prohibiciones en el que me encontraba…pero… ¿por qué?... ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Holly anhelante al extraño.

-Él era tu destino…y yo, en mi ignorancia, lo destruí…pero ahora él ha vuelto para amarte…y yo no me interpondré ésta vez…-el hombro sonrió y besó la frente de Holly-…sé feliz…hija mía…

Holly despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Yugi que la miraba aliviado.

-¿Padre?-preguntó inconscientemente.

-No, Holly…soy Yugi ¿me recuerdas?-preguntó el pequeño extrañado.

Holly se incorporó, y pudo ver que en la habitación también se encontraban Marik, Kelly, Ishizu, Tea, Tristán, Duke y Serenity.

-¿Dónde está…?-empezó a preguntar Holly.

-Está esperándote fuera…ve a encontrarte con tu destino…-sonrió Ishizu abriéndola la puerta.

Holly miró un momento a Yugi.

-Sé feliz…-sonrió él, y, por un momento, a Holly le pareció ver a ese extraño hombre de nuevo.

--------------------En los bosques de Hein----------------------

-¿Aceptas mi desafío, Seto?-volvió a preguntar la pequeña niña.

-¿Cómo te atreves a retarme? ¡Jamás podrías vencerme! No eres más que una mocosa.-respondió Seto mirándola.

-Si tienes miedo de que te venza una niña….no es problema mío, Seto…pero yo quiero retarte.-insistió Issara frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-¡Eres una ilusa! ¡Éste duelo durará menos de dos segundos!-dijo Seto preparándose para luchar.

Issara sonrió y se colocó también en posición, usando el nuevo modelo de duel-disk que le había quitado a Ishizu.

-Te voy a demostrar que no soy una llorona débil…papá…-susurró.

Bueno!!!!, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que he estado ocupada preparando unos viajes y estudiando para los exámenes n.nu, pero he vuelto con un capítulo más largo y mucho más interesante!! nn gracias a vuestro apoyo con el de "The reason" conseguí hacer un buén capítulo como éste , gracias a todos los que leyeron esa historia!  
Bueno, ahora con los reviews n.n

-Vladimir Lenin: Gracias por el review, para empezar n.nu,Ya sé que es un milagro que actualice -.- ahora me dirás lo mismo, pero bueno, al menos éste cap es mas largo n.n  
-La Neko: Holaa!!! me alegra que te guste el capítulo n.n si te gusta el suspense, estate atenta porque habrá mucho más de aquí en adelante, ya que estamos en la recta final n.n.Ya te agregué al msn o.o pero te desconectas muy rápido.Bueno!! que disfrutes de éste capítulo, y prometo actualizar lo ántes posible n,n


	14. Descubriendo los secretos parte 2

Descubriendo los secretos parte 2

Holly salió de la cabaña…Estaba temblando... ¿tenía miedo?...no…no tenía miedo, estaba feliz ¿por qué?... ¿por qué estaba feliz? Caminó un poco más lo notaba muy cerca… ¿dónde estaba?

Bakura…-llamó sin querer.

Una figura apareció y la abrazó por detrás. Sintió sus brazos cálidos, fuertes, los conocía.

Dime…-susurró él a su oído.

No entiendo lo que está pasado…-dijo ella girándose a mirarle.-…lo único que sé…es que quiero estar contigo, seas quien seas, y lo que seas…-confesó ella mirándole a los ojos.

Él sonrió, la había echado de menos, y mucho…pero ahora estaba ahí, y no la volvería a dejar escapar. Sus labios se acercaron lentamente…Era un beso que venía esperando desde hacía 5.000 años.

En los bosques de Hein

Yugi y los demás llegaron corriendo al lugar del duelo, había comenzado y era el turno de Issara.

¡Issara¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!-gritó Ishizu preocupada.- ¡Abandona el duelo ahora mismo!

¡No!-se negó Issara con el ceño fruncido.- ¡voy a ganarle!

Marik se acercó a su hermana y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Déjala, si quiere hacerlo será por algo¿no?-

Ishizu asintió, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero presentía que Marik sabía algo.

No sé a quién, pero esa niña me recuerda a alguien…-le susurró Mai a Joey.

Él la miró por un momento, no había oído lo que decía, pero el simple hecho de su aliento sobre él lo hacía estremecerse.

Eh…si si…verdad.-dijo sin enterarse aún de lo que iba la "conversación".

Issara se sentía feliz, por fin iba a demostrar que no era una niñata, su padre iba a estar orgulloso, su mejor jugada venía ahora.

Pongo dos cartas boca abajo, invoco al Paladín del Dragón Blanco en ataque…-empezó la chica.

?Qué demonios es esto! –Se preguntó Seto completamente sorprendido.

Activo el Ritual del Dragón Blanco, lo que me permite invocar ¡al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-dijo Issara cuando el Dragón Blanco apareció en su parte del campo.

¡Es imposible!-gritó Joey.- ¡No hay más de tres Dragones Blancos en el mundo!

Y Kaiba rompió el cuarto…esto es muy extraño.-apoyó Yugi.

Ishizu miraba el combate en silencio…esa niña…

?Cómo es posible que tengas un dragón blanco?-preguntó confundido Kaiba a Issara.

Y eso no es todo…-dijo ella destapando su otra carta.- ¡Ahora invoco al guardián milenario!-

Una enorme sierpe de arena apareció de la nada al lado del Dragón Blanco. Los ojos de Ishizu se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba como una carta única era invocada por esa niña.

¡No puede ser¡Sólo hay un Guardián milenario en el mundo!-exclamó Ishizu sin creérselo.

Y lo tiene Odion…-susurró Marik.

No sé a qué estás jugando, mocosa, pero tus trucos no van a amedrentarme.-dijo Seto obviamente aún en shock por lo del dragón. Y sus ojos de hielo se clavaron como estacas en la mente de Issara.

Issara frunció el ceño, se sentía mal… ¿ese era su padre?...No…no podía ser…. ¡tenía que ser mentira! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no quería estar aquí…quería volver a casa…

¡No soy una mocosa¡No vuelvas a decirlo!-gritó enfadada mirando a Seto con los ojos empañados.-?Invoco a las maldiciones de Ra!

No había nadie que no conociera esa carta, Ishizu miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, Yugi tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba todo con cuidado, Seto dejó escapar un no-disimulado "imposible".

¡Voy a denostarte que no soy una mocosa¡Seré muy fuerte¡Así mi padre me va a querer! –dijo Issara llorando, y puso tres cartas en el campo.

Detrás de ella empezaron a aparecer, lenta y regiamente los tres dioses egipcios, el guardián milenario y el dragón blanco fueron sacrificados para darle sus puntos a Ra, que se alzaba en toda su magnificencia por encima de la pequeña.

¡No es posible!-gritó Marik.-?Yo tengo a Ra aquí mismo, en mi baraja!-dijo mostrando la carta.

Yugi y Seto también sacaron sus dioses egipcios¿Acaso había seis?

Es demasiado pequeña para controlar tanto poder…¡Seto ríndete ya¡Éste duelo no es normal!-le advirtió Ishizu.

¡Cállate¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes¡No me dejaré vencer por una mocosa!-respondió Seto de mala manera.

¡Eres un cabezota, Seto Kaiba¿Acaso no ves que no tienes oportunidad¡Hay algo mágico detrás de todo esto!-replicó Ishizu.

Cuando Seto iba a responder, un agudo grito y un repentino temblor le hicieron callar. Cuando se giró a mirar a Issara, la pequeña tenía los ojos opacos y la tiara de su frente estaba brillando con fuerza, los dioses egipcios a sus espaldas empezaron a rugir y el cielo se tiño de gris…algo iba mal.

Dejad de pelear…no quiero…que peleéis…-susurró la niña.

Un portal se abrió al lado de Mai y otra voz se hizo presente en el escenario del combate.

¡Issara!-gritó Chloe al ver a su amiga en semejante situación.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar n.nU es que me fui a Italia y no pude escribir, pero al menos aquí está el capítulo 14, que lo disfrutéis.

Reviews:

Vladimir Lenin: Gracias por el review :) Y siento no haber actualizado pronto n.nU

La Neko: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí está el caítulo n.n La otra se llama Kelly n.nU bueeenoo no tienen taanta suerte, porque Seto es mejor, jeje. Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Yami-Areliss: De nuevo he de pedir perdón por no haber actualizado pronto n.nU espero que el próximo pueda esribirlo mas rápido.

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: Siento lo de tu perrita, y me alegro que mi fic te haya animado n,n espero poder seguir animándote con otros fics o con éste mismo nn

Nota a todos: Por favor, lean mi fic La princesa y el ladrón T.T que aún no tiene ningún review el pobre. Gracias de antemano n.n


	15. Descubriendo los secretos parte 3

**Descubriendo los secretos parte 3**

Mai se quedó mirando a la niña que acababa de aparecer de la nada como si fuera un fantasma…en realidad… si que parecía el reflejo de alguien.

¡Issara estoy aquí!-gritó de nuevo la pequeña niña rubia corriendo hacia su amiga.- ¡Regresa¡Tenemos que volver ya¡Tus padres te están buscando!-

De repente los ojos de Issara volvieron a la normalidad y los dioses egipcios a sus espaldas callaron, desapareciendo, mientras la niña caía desmayada al suelo.

¿Q-qué demonios ha pasado…?-preguntó Seto confundido.

¡Issara¿Qué te pasa¡Despierta!-gritó Chloe arrodillándose al lado de su amiga.

Los demás no tardaron mucho en juntarse con Chloe alrededor de Issara.

En otro lugar------------------------------

Sus manos recorrían su espalda. La abrazaba fuerte. Podía sentirle cerca a ella. Reconocía cada palabra que le susurraba, cada beso que le daba, lo reconocía todo.

No tienes ni idea del tiempo que te he esperado…-susurró él rozando sus labios.

Holly sonrió…recordaba su voz…adoraba esa voz…

Bakura…no me vuelvas a dejar sola…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Jamás…-respondió él besándola de nuevo…y…como tenían la cabaña a mano…pues… (Ya se sabe -/-)

En la cabaña de Seto--------------------------------------

Oía voces…conocidas y extrañas¿qué decían? No lo sabía, escuchaba murmullos, pero nada con sentido. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Chloe estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cama y dormía. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila.

Estaba cansada…-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Issara se volvió a mirar a la mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa que podría llamarse tierna.

¿Qué pasó…¿Y mi duelo?... ¿Dónde está mi…el Sr.Seto?-preguntó la pequeña morena incorporándose con cuidado para quedar sentada en la cama.-

No preguntes tanto y descansa.-dijo la rubia acercándose y sentándose al otro lado de la cama.- Te desmayaste, eso pasó.

¿Pero por qué? Yo estaba bien…lo último que recuerdo es que peleaban…, peleaban y a mi me dolía tanto el pecho…-empezó Issara.-…Mai… ¿dónde están?

Están hablando en el salón. Después de que te desmayaras Kaiba te cogió en brazos y te trajo aquí. Tu amiga, Chloe nos dijo algo de que tenías que regresar pero al final habló sólo con Marik. Parece que él sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos…-dijo Mai acariciándole la cabeza a la niña.

Issara bajó la mirada, como si hubiera algo tan interesante en las mantas que tuviera que quedarse quiera mirándolo.

¿Tu quieres a Joey?-preguntó Issara al fin.

La pregunta dejó a Mai de una pieza.

En el salón, Ishizu y Seto "dialogaban calmadamente" sobre lo sucedido.

¡Esto es otro de tus juegos de magia¡Lo sé¡Estás intentando meterme todas tus chorradas en la cabeza!-"gritaba" el C.E.O, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Chloe.

Ishizu, que estaba sentada en el sofá, le miró con una expresión de inquietante tranquilidad en el rostro.

Si fuera un truco mío, Seto, no habría metido a esa niña en medio.-dijo ella.

Seto la miró por un momento. Era la única mujer que podía hacerle sentir así de impotente. Ese aire de auto-superación y seguridad le hacían sentirse débil y desprotegido ante ella.  
Sus ojos azules se encontraron. No eran como los de él, los de ella eran cálidos, los de él parecían dos trozos de hielo…

¿No tienes más que decirme?-preguntó Ishizu alzando una ceja.

Claro que sí…-consiguió responder Seto saliendo de sus pensamientos.-…Esa niña…-continuó más tranquilo.-...hay algo en ella…que me recuerda a ti.

Ishizu sonrió y se levantó, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

Me he dado cuenta…también... que hay algo en sus ojos que hace que se parezcan a los tuyos.-dijo mirándole directamente a sus órbitas azules.

Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando, estaban cada vez más cerca. Cuando sus labios se rozaron ninguno de los dos intentó detener lo siguiente. El beso empezó suavemente, sin prisas, ambos aprovecharon el momento. Poco a poco los brazos de Seto rodearon la cintura de Ishizu. El mundo había desaparecido…hasta que un ruido en la puerta les hizo separarse y voltear a mirar.

¡Hola¿Molesto? No¿verdad?-saludó Joey entrando de golpe en la cabaña. Al verles tan cerca y con la respiración entrecortada pareció entrar en razón.- Vosotros…no estaríais… -se hizo un silencio incómodo.-…peleando de nuevo ¿no?-preguntó al fin.

Seto e Ishizu ? .-.U

¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Wheeler?-preguntó Seto frunciendo el ceño.

Buscaba a Mai, quería saber cómo estaban las niñas…-

Pasa, Joey, están en esa habitación.-indicó Ishizu señalándole la habitación que había quedado libre al decidir Mokuba que quería quedarse en el mundo real.

Joey se marchó, dejando de nuevo a Seto y a Ishizu de pie el uno frente al otro.

¿Qué…qué ha pasado antes?-preguntó Ishizu medio aturdida aún.

Seto se quedó mirándola en silencio. Debería decirle lo que sentía…era la ocasión…pero… ¡Maldito Wheeler! Pensó intentando echarle la culpa a Joey.

Joey entró a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta escuchando,…

Mai…respóndeme…-añadió Issara al ver que Mai se quedaba callada.-…de verdad… ¿de verdad quieres a Joey…?-

O.O Joey abrió los ojos se par en par al oír su nombre y la palabra "quieres" en la misma frase.

¿A qué viene la pregunta?-le dijo Mai a Issara extrañada.

Dímelo…es importante.- insistió la niña.

Mai suspiró y miró al suelo sonriendo tristemente.

Quiero a Joey…más de lo que he querido a nadie en toda mi vida…si es…que estaba viva antes de conocerle…-respondió Mai sin darse cuenta de que el rubio la escuchaba.

Issara sonrió. Y Joey,…digamos que Joey estaba en tal shock que no podía decir mucho.

¿Y crees que Ishizu y Seto se quieren?-preguntó de nuevo la niña.

Si.-respondió Mai muy segura.- Si que lo creo.

En otro lugar------------------------------

Marik y Kelly caminaban por los alrededores de los Bosques de Hein, estaba todo calmado, y la tarde era clara…pero la mente de Marik era otra cosa.

¿Marik?-preguntó Kelly al verle tan distraído.- ¿Estás bien?

Marik la miró un momento…era tan inocente…tan buena...no tenía ni idea de lo que era él… de lo que había dentro de él.

Kelly… ¿te acuerdas de cuando te dije que…que había algo en mi¿Que a veces dejaba de ser yo?-preguntó intentando reprimir su mal lo más posible.

Kelly asintió, sintiéndose, por un momento, insegura.

Marik sintió como su mal interior intentaba tomar el control, no podía seguir luchando, veía las sombras, le atraían…le estaban llamando…Se sentía perderse…Veía a Kelly muy lejos…sólo quedaban sombras…No había nada más.

JajajajaJEJEJEJEJEJEJEMUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-rió Yami Marik al sentir que tomaba el control de nuevo.- Ahora…hay cosas que quiero cambiar.-una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro.

¿M-Marik?….-preguntó Kelly intentando contener su miedo.-N-no te tengo miedo, seas quien seas…Marik…recuerda que prometí que me quedaría contigo…-dijo mirándole fijamente, sintiendo que el miedo la vencía poco a poco.-No te tengo miedo…-susurró.

JAJAJAJAJAJA pero deberías, JAJAJAJAJAJ ¡Tú y tus amiguitos no tenéis ni idea de lo que está por venir¡MuaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!

* * *

**Dame la mano, no temas, estoy contigo, no me iré nunca…pero tú no me sueltes…sostente fuerte…ahora me toca protegerte a mi.

* * *

**

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto T.T de verdad que siii, perdonadme, es que he estado teniendo muchas cosas qu ehacer y no me ha dado tiempo a subir el capítulo, prometo que el próximo tardará menos n.n

Reviews:  
Sakuraby: n.nU si no te gusta la pareja Seto/Ishizu te aconsejo que no leas (cuanta publicidad me doy --U) pero me alegra qu ete guste. Muchas gracias por el review ! n.n

Mensaje a mis demás reviewers: donde estais!


	16. Descubriendo los secretos parte 4

**Descubriendo los secretos Parte 4**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones:** Gommen ne! ya sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar! es que he estado estudiando para los examenes finales y eso, pero prometo que ahora actualizaré más seguido! - además me he empicado a "Pasión de Gavilanes" una novela y me inspiro mucho XD Bueno o.o vosotrs no dejeis de mandarme reviews! Aquí teneis dos capitulos seguiros n.n para compensar la tardanza.

* * *

Se despertó helada…algo andaba mal…se sentía bien, feliz…pero había algo que no marchaba bien…algo maligno se acercaba…

Bakura…-susurró Holly incorporándose.

¿Hm?-murmuró Bakura intentando abrir sus adormilados ojos.

Baku…algo anda mal…-dijo Holly zarandeándole un poco por el hombro.

Bakura abrió los ojos y sonrió inocente, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado al lado de Holly.

Yo no he sido.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Holly sonrió también y se inclinó para besarle dulcemente…le quería tanto…  
-Deberíamos ir a ver que ocurre….-sugirió Holly empezando a levantarse. Bakura le cogió el brazo.

O quedarnos aquí y dejar que se las arreglen solos…-apuntó Bakura sonriendo ladino.

Holly soltó una leve risita y le sacó la lengua. Se quitó la mano de Bakura del brazo y se levantó para empezar a cambiarse.

En la cabaña de Seto---------------------------------

¿Qué…qué ha pasado antes?-preguntó Ishizu medio aturdida aún, cuando Joey cerró la puerta.  
Seto la miró un momento… ¿Qué demonios creía ella que había pasado?...había pasado algo que ambos esperaban…al menos él si…y estaba seguro de que ella también.

¿Tú que crees¿No me irás a decir que no sabes cómo se le llama a eso?-preguntó sonriendo ladino y cruzándose de brazos.

¡Mira, será mejor que bajes el tono y no me hables así!-replicó Ishizu poniendo los brazos en jarras.

¿Ah si¿Quién me obliga?-dijo Seto aún sonriendo, le divertía verla enfadada.

En la habitación las cosas no mejoraban…

Pero…pelean todo el tiempo…-susurró Issara muy triste.-…no parece que se quieran en absoluto…

Pero es lo normal…peleándose ocultan lo que sienten, son personas difíciles y les cuesta admitir que están enamorados.-explicó Mai sonriendo.- A mi me pasa eso con Joey ¿sabes? Siempre intento alejarme de él porque me da miedo que si le digo lo que siento pueda acabar herida…y creo que eso es lo que les pasa a Seto y a Ishi.

Issara la miró y luego miró a quien estaba detrás de ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras Joey se acercaba sonriendo levemente.

¿Sabes Mai?...me has ayudado mucho.-sonrió Issara dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando de la cama.- Cuida a Chloe por mi…y no tengas miedo de decirle lo que sientes…porque puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

Issara pasó por el lado de Joey al marcharse.

¡Oye! Yo no me puedo que-…-Mai cortó su frase por la mitad y abrió los ojos de par en par al girarse y ver a Joey tras ella, sonriendo.

Chloe estaba a punto de levantarse, pero cuando abrió un ojo y vio a sus padres lo cerró inmediatamente, volviendo a hacerse la dormida…esto se estaba poniendo interesante. La niña "dormida" sonrió.

En la cabaña de Yugi-------------------------------

¿Lo has notado?-Preguntó Yami a su Hikari mirando por la ventana.

Algo pasa…algo malo…oscuro…-susurró Yugi.

Vayamos a ver…creo que se avecina otra lucha.-Dijo Yami levantándose y preparando su baraja.

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación.

Yugi, algo anda mal.-anunció Tristán entrando sofocado a la habitación.-El cielo se ha oscurecido de repente y oímos unas risas familiares…

Tengo miedo…-susurró Serenity que había entrado tras él.

Todo va a ir bien…-la tranquilizó Tristán abrazándola, se volvió hacia Yugi.-… ¿verdad?...-preguntó inseguro.

Yugi le miró…cuánto deseaba poder decirle que sí.

En la cabaña de Seto-------------------------------------------

Issara les observó desde el rabillo de la puerta…no peleaban…por raro que pareciera…hablaban con calma…

Mira…dejemos las peleas…no me gusta pelear contigo…-susurró Ishizu mirando a otra parte.

Seto se acercó lentamente y posó su mano en la mejilla de ella.

¿De verdad?...-preguntó sonriendo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un estruendo fuera les hizo separarse y salir de la cabaña. El cielo se derrumbaba.

En la otra habitación…

J-joey…yo…lo que dije…bueno…-tartamudeó Mai al verle ahí parado frente a ella.- ¿Lo has oído todo?-se las arregló para preguntar.

Joey asintió, sin decir palabra mientras se acercaba más a ella, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, ya que ella estaba sentada en la cama.

Y ¿sabes?...me ha encantado oírlo…porque…yo, antes de conocerte…no tenía nada que me empujara a ser mejor…sin embargo desde que te conocí todo tiene otro sentido…has puesto mi mundo boca abajo y lo has zarandeado de una forma que no puedo comprender…lo único que tengo claro es que te quiero, Mai.-le dijo acercándose a ella.

Pero el romance no duró mucho, ya que los ruidos de fuera se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que la habitación llegó a estremecerse.  
Chloe abrió los ojos asustada.

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la niña bajando de la cama.

Tranquila, todo está bien…-intentó tranquilizarla Mai, pero no se lo creía ni ella.

Salgamos de aquí.-dijo Joey cogiéndolas de la mano, los tres salieron de la cabaña. En la entrada encontraron a Seto, Ishizu e Issara.

En otro lugar--------------------------------------------

Yugi, Tristán y Serenity corrían buscando el lugar del que provenían los ruidos, esquivando los pedazos de materia azul que caían del cielo.  
En ese momento oyeron un grito que se acercaba.

¡Yugi¡Marik se ha vuelto loco¡Hay que-…!-pero Tea no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cayó a un agujero que se acababa de abrir en la tierra.

¡Tea!-gritó Yugi, y en ese momento, Yami sintió tal angustia que tomó el control del cuerpo de Yugi sin siquiera pensarlo.-¡No!

Desde ese momento, se dieron cuenta, todos lo supieron…pronto daría comienzo la batalla final, y esta vez no había dioses egipcios que pudieran salvarles, ni artículos milenarios ni memorias pasadas, esta vez estaban ellos contra un mal antiguo, y su única arma era su fe en las personas que querían.

* * *

**Estoy aquí, en la luz…voy a traspasar el muro de oscuridad que nos separa y traerte de nuevo conmigo…ahora, voy a salvarte, tu…solo confía en mí.

* * *

**

Reviews:

Angelus diabolicus: Ya sé que pediste que no tardara en actualizar >-> èrp es que he estado con los examenes finales y tal...pero aqui tienes ya n.n ¡thanks por el review!

Gabe Logan: o.o aqui he puesto algo mas de Yugi y Tea, espero que te guste n.n

Iris-Kai: Gracias pro tu review! me alegra que seas anti-yaoi! igual que yo ò.ó odio el yaoi, y el yuri. Y tambien me encanta que te guste la pareja Seto/Ishizu, eso demuestra que aun queda gente decente el el mundo u.u, n.n espero quedisfrutes de la historia!

Mon-freaks : n.n gracias por el review, em alegro que te guste la historia.

Sakuraby: ehm...buen XD ya ves que si que tardó un poco el siguiente capítulo, pero vale la pena, vas a ver! XD es verdad que se parece la risa de Marik a la de cerebro XD XD no lo había pensado...bueno me encanta que te guste la historia! y gracias por el review.

Afroditacoral : gracias por el review y tanquila, habrá mas besos...y mas cosas >/> jajajaja, de eso no faltará! y o.o si que pensé en cambiar la configuración...pero como que soy torpe y no sé XD ya seguiré intentando


	17. Dame la mano

**Dame la mano**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones:** Siento que no salgan los guiones de cuando alguien habla T.T, pero es que no sé que le pasa. Igual, aquí tienen este capitulo especial dedicado a todas las parejas n.n espero que os guste!. Reviews reviews!

* * *

"Tea…no te vayas…sólo por esta vez…no quiero fallarte…ya no más…no puedo seguir huyendo…dame la mano, Tea…no te dejaré caer." 

La mente de Yami funcionaba a mil por hora mientras corría para salvar a Tea. Sus sentimientos mezclados con los de Yugi formaban un nudo en su estómago, sabía que algún día tendría que regresar al pasado y abandonarla, perderla…

¿Tea estás bien!-gritó agachándose al borde de la apertura y escrutando en la oscuridad, desesperado por encontrarla.

¡Si¡Sácame de aquí!-oyó una voz en respuesta.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, tendió su mano a la oscuridad de la apertura, y tras unos segundos de espera notó el contacto de otra cálida mano que la cogía con fuerza.

¡Agárrate a mi mano, voy a subirte!

En otro lugar----------------

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso!-preguntó Mai cogiendo a Chloe en brazos.

No lo sé¡el cielo se cae!-dijo Ishizu señalando a las grietas que empezaban a abrirse en el cielo.

¡Todo es culpa tuya, Kaiba¡Tu mundillo electrónico se viene abajo con nosotros dentro!-gritó Joey levantando un puño amenazante a Seto.

¡Deja de echarme la culpa, Wheeler¿Es que no ves que no es cosa del sistema? Algo está causando esto desde dentro.-explicó Seto sin siquiera mirar a Joey.

Tío Marik…-susurró Issara entristeciendo su expresión.

No…-Chloe, que había estado callada hasta el momento soltó un sollozo y se abrazó más fuerte a Mai.

¿Qué pasa, Issara? Sé que sabes algo…-dijo Ishizu agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.

Marik…él…su parte oscura se está apoderando de él, él es el que causa todo esto…-susurró la niña bajando la mirada.

Entonces tendremos que detener a tu hermano, Ishizu.-avisó Seto empezando a caminar, esquivando los trozos azules que caían del cielo.

En otra parte---------

Marik ¿qué haces¡Suéltame¡Regresa¡No puedes hacer esto!-gritaba Kelly intentando safarse de las cuerdas mágicas que la mantenían atada a una columna de luz.

¿No¿Quién dice?-rió Yami-Marik mirándola malignamente.-Voy a acabar con todos vosotros de una vez.-volvió a reír.- Y nada puede pararme.

De repente una voz sonó desde el suelo, a escasos metros de la plataforma donde se encontraban.

¡Hermano déjalo ya¡No sigas por favor¡Vas a acabar herido!-suplicó Ishizu mirándole con miedo.

Tu hermano no está, Ishizu…-rió Yami-Marik mirándola con desprecio.-…digamos que se fue a…dormir…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

¡Baja de una vez y arreglemos esto con un duelo, morenito!-desafió Joey sacando su mazo.

¡No seas idiota Wheeler¡No podrías vencerle jamás!-replicó Seto haciendo una mueca.

¡No peleéis más!-ordenó Mai mirándoles con furia.- ¡Basta ya! Si no dejamos de lado las peleas esto no va a salir bien-

Seto y Joey se callaron y miraron Marik con furia. En poco llegaron Yugi y los demás, venían corriendo y esquivando las grietas del suelo y los trozos azules que caían del techo.

Bien, faraón…parece que ya estamos todos, la fiesta puede comenzar.-anunció Marik, alzó la mano en la que tenía el cetro, apuntando con éste a un punto concreto en el cielo.

¿Qué pretende?-preguntó Holly, que acababa de llegar con Bakura.

No lo sé…parece que…-Bakura empezó la frase, pero Seto la terminó.

Quiere destruir el sistema…

¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kaiba?-preguntó Yami mirándole extrañado.

…El mundo virtual se rige por un programa base, todos los datos del universo en el que estamos están almacenados en una placa ajena a Kaiba Corp., lo creé así para que nadie pudiera entrar en el sistema. La única forma de manipularlo es accediendo a la placa madre, que está instalada ahí arriba.-explicó Seto señalando al mismo punto al que apuntaba Marik.

Parece que te ha salido el tiro por la culata, Kaiba.-rió Bandit Keith apareciendo de la nada.

Ishizu apretó los puños y lo encaró, con la cara más aterradora que haya podido poner en toda su vida. Sin embargo, su voz sonó siniestramente calmada.

Mira Keith…nunca me has gustado, pero en este momento en concreto, te odio…así que te aconsejo que no te metas donde no te llaman y te mantengas callado…si es que quieres conservar tu asquerosa vida, porque ten por seguro que no tendré reparos en mandarte derecho al reino de las sombras.-amenazó la morena llevando una mano al su Tauk.

Keith tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, mezclándose con los demás asustados duelistas que se acumulaban en torno a la plataforma.

. ..U...Ishi…que miedo…-susurró Mai mirando a su amiga.

Antes de que Ishizu pudiera replicar, un rayo salió del cetro de Marik y se dirigió directamente hacia el punto donde se encontraba la placa madre. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido otro rayo interceptó al primero, desviándolo, y haciendo que chocara contra un risco que empezó a desprenderse.

¿Qué demonios….!-maldijo Yami-Marik mirando a todas partes para ver quién le había arruinado el ataque.

¡Marik, no dejaré que hagas esto!-gritó Bakura saltado para quedar colgado del borde de la plataforma.- ¡Te estás hundiendo y no dejaré que sigas!

¡Maldito idiota¡No vas a conseguir nada¡Os destruiré!-amenazó Yami-Marik acercándose a Bakura para tirarlo de la plataforma.

¡No te acerques a Bakura!-se oyó una voz a su espalda.

Cuando Yami-Marik pudo darse cuenta, alguien lo había empujado hacia un lado y cogía la mano de Bakura, subiéndolo a la plataforma.

¡Condenada mocosa¡Me las pagarás!-gritó Marik apuntando a Holly con el cetro.

¡Marik cuidado!-alertó Kelly al ver que una enorme roca que se desprendía del risco empezaba a descender sobre Marik.

Sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas, la peliverde se soltó de las ataduras y apartó Marik de un empujón, haciendo que él cayera de la plataforma y quedando ella bajo la piedra.

¡Hermano!-gritó Ishizu lanzándose para atrapar a Marik.

Sin embargo el choque fue tan fuerte que al caer Marik, se abrió una raja en el suelo e Ishizu quedó colgando agarrada al borde con las dos manos. Marik cayó en tierra y empezó a levantarse lentamente, aturdido.

¡Ishizu¡Insensata!-gritó Seto corriendo hacia la raja y agachándose para coger las manos de Ishizu.

Las manos de Ishizu empezaron a resbalar, hasta que ambas se soltaron y ella cayó a la profunda oscuridad de la grieta. La mente de Seto se quedó en blanco.

No….no….-una profunda desesperación lo embriagó y todo lo que pasaba por su mente era ella, cada sonrisa, cada mirada…-…No…no puede ser….-escrutó la oscuridad a ver si había algún rastro de ella, pero no había nada, había caído…

¡Mamá!-gritó Issara precipitándose sobre el borde de la grieta desesperada, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos azules.

Por un momento Seto sintió que era ella, esa niña era la viva imagen de Ishizu…pero tenía los ojos fríos…como los de él. Un extraño sentimiento cruzó su pecho, cuando sus ideas empezaron a cuadrar… "Ahora eso no importa"… "Hay que salvar a Ishizu" "…no te vayas, no ahora que me he dado cuenta…Ishizu…no podría vivir si no estás conmigo"

¡Ishizu responde de una vez joder!-gritó el moreno completamente desesperado, intentando ver algo en esa profunda oscuridad. De repente lo vio, tenue y casi imperceptible, un brillo, en medio de esa envolvente oscuridad, una luz…

Marik abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba aturdido y oía gritos por todas partes, no podía coordinar sus pensamientos.

Malditos….han arruinado mi plan….-susurró Yami-Marik levantándose con dificultad.

En ese momento un grito hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

¡Kelly por Ra¡Reacciona!-gritó Holly, intentando apartar la piedra de encima de su inconsciente amiga.

Kelly….-la mente de Marik empezó a trabajar y Yami empezó a perder el control.-¡Kelly!-

Marik saltó y se agarró al borde de la plataforma, empezaba a resbalarse cuando una mano blanca cogió la suya y empezó a tirar de él hacia arriba.

¡Bakura¿Por qué me ayudas¡He estado a punto de mataros!

Porque eres mi mejor amigo…eres el único amigo de verdad que tengo, Marik, no pienso dejarte caer¡coge mi mano!-dijo Bakura sonriendo levemente.

Marik sonrió y asintió, agarrándose a la mano de Bakura, que tiró de él hacia arriba. Una vez en la plataforma intentó desesperadamente apartar la piedra de encima de Kelly. Su mundo se venía abajo mientras la veía ahí inconsciente bajo esa enorme roca…mientras e veía perderla.  
Entonces notó como cuarto manos más empezaban a empujar, y pudo ver a Bakura y a Holly ayudándole. Kelly tenía razón en lo que dijo…ya no estaba solo.

Joey había llevado a Mai, a Serenity, a Tea y a Chloe a una cueva para que se mantuvieran a salvo, pero primero había entrado él a ver si era segura.

Creo que todo está en orden aquí, estaréis seguras…-dijo acercándose a la salida.

¡Cuidado papá!-gritó Chloe al ver que una de las piedras de la entrada se desprendía y caía justo enfrente de Joey.

¡Por Dios¿Joey estás bien!-preguntó Mai asustada acercándose a la entrada.

¡Hermano!-gritó Serenity acercándose también.

Si, estoy bien…pero no por mucho, esto se derrumba, ayúdenme a sacar la piedra para que pueda salir.-apresuró Joey.

Las chicas empezaron a empujar la piedra con ahínco, hasta que se movió unos centímetros, dejando un espacio pequeño por el que pasar. La cueva empezaba a caerse a pedazos por encima de Joey.

¡Joey por aquí!-indicó Mai tendiéndole la mano por la abertura.

¡No puedo pasar por ahí¡Es muy estrecho!-se negó Joey.

¡Dame la mano y confía en mi, rubio!-ordenó Mai empezando a exasperarse.- ¡Venga¡No quiero que te mueras así¡Cógeme la mano Joey!

En la plataforma, habían removido la piedra y Kelly estaba desmayada en los brazos de un sollozante Marik. Estaba inmóvil y pálida. Holly se abrazaba a Bakura llorando desconsolada.

"Mátales ahora" "No seas cobarde y no llores" "Este es mi cuerpo, ya no tuyo"-le susurró Yami en un rincón de su mente.

No…sal de mi….¡soy más fuerte que tú!-gritó Marik abrazándose más a Kelly.

De repente notó como una cálida mano tomaba la suya. Miró a Kelly, sus ojos negros y entreabiertos le miraban con ternura.

Dame la mano, Marik…no la sueltes…no la sueltes nunca…yo voy a cuidarte ahora...confía en mi...-susurró.

Holly cogió la mano de Bakura y la entrelazó con la suya.

Dos almas unidas…dos almas que no estarán solas jamás…porque forman parte de algo mucho más grande…-susurró, ante la mirada extrañada del ladrón.

Yami subió a la plataforma y cogió el cetro, apartándolo de Marik y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo. Después se alejó y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas. Tea se abalanzó y le abrazó muy fuerte.

¡Tengo miedo¡Muchísimo miedo!-sollozó.

Yami sonrió levemente y la abrazó también.

Tú dame la mano…y todo saldrá bien.

Seto abrió los ojos de par en par y una oleada la esperanza le invadió al ver la pequeña luz que emitía el Tauk milenario parpadear en la oscuridad.

Voy a bajar…ve a buscar a alguien que me ayude a subirla-le indicó a Issara, que asintió llorosa y en silencio y corrió a buscar a alguien.

Seto empezó a descender lentamente, la oscuridad que lo cubría todo se le antojaba amarga y fría, pero siguió con decisión, porque ahí abajo, en esa oscuridad, en algún lugar…brillaba la luz de su esperanza…la persona que le había sacado a él de la fría y oscura soledad…

Ishizu estoy aquí… ¿me oyes?...por Dios…dime que me oyes…-susurró Seto escrutando desesperado la oscuridad.

Te oigo, Seto...estoy aquí…-oyó una débil respuesta en la oscuridad.

Agudizó la vista y la fijó en el punto de luz que emitía el tauk, se acercó con cuidado caminando por los fijos de roca que sobresalían de las paredes y agarrándose a la rugosa pared de la grieta.  
Cuando por fin la vio el corazón le dio un vuelco; estaba sucia y sus ropas rotas, pero estaba viva. Colgaba con una mano de una roca de aspecto inestable.

Ishizu,…estoy aquí…dame la mano.

**No te voy a dejar caer, porque eres mi vida…Si te pierdo me perderé yo también para siempre…y si no estás…no tengo ninguna razón para encontrarme…Dame la mano…dame la mano y todo saldrá bien…**


	18. Lo que siento por tí

**Lo que siento por ti**

**Aclaraciones: **Wee, ya se ven las rayas de cuando alguien habla! n.n Y aparte de eso he de disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero es que he estado teniendo problemas con el pc. De todas formas aquí teneis el capitulo, y ya he empezado a preparar el gran final! espero que lo disfruteis!

**

* * *

**

Lo que siento por ti me está haciendo perder la cabeza. Ya no me conozco ni a mi. Y si pierdo el corazón en ésta apuesta…valdrá la pena si no te alejas jamás de mí.

-Ishizu,...estoy aquí...dame la mano.

Ishizu le miró, entrecerrando los ojos para verle en la oscuridad. Y entonces, hizó lo único que Seto jamás hubiera esperado en ese momento. Sonrió. Una sonrisa real y sin rencor. Casi dulce...

-Gracias...gracias por venir, Seto...-susurró sonriéndole.

-¡No seas tonta!.-bufó Seto mirándola preocupado.-Deja de agradecerme y dame la mano de una maldita vez.-ordenó tendiéndole la mano.

Cuando la mano de Ishizu entró en contacto con la suya lo supo, no supo como y por qué, pero lo supo. Todo iba a estar bien...ya podía venirse el mundo abajo...pero esa sensación...si...todo iba a estar bien, mientras ella no le soltara nunca. Apretó su mano contra la de él y tiró hacia arriba con fuerza.

--------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldito rubio del demonio¡Dame la mano de una vez y deja de ser tan quisquilloso!.-gritaba Mai enfurecida intentando alcanzar a Joey con la mano que tenía dentro de la cueva. Aunque no estaba segura de si era para sacarle, o para estrangularle...

-¡No puedo pasar por ahí Mai¿Acaso no ves que esa brecha es enana!-replicó Joey alejándose de la peligrosa mano de la rubia.

-¡Por favor hermano no seas cabezota!-suplicó Serenity entre lágrimas.

-¡Llego de dar un paseo y mira cómo te encuentro!-se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Serenity giró la vista para quedar frente a frente con Tristán. No pudo más que abrazarle muy fuerte y esconder el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Tristán, qué horas son estas de llegar!-le regañó Joey desde el otro lado de las piedras.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí afuera el mundo se está viniendo abajo!-respindió el moreno.

-¡Joey déjate ayudar por una vez en tu vida!-gritó Yami aún abrazanado a Tea, y con las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Mai, que parecía enfurecerse a cada momento, llegó a estirar el brazo de tal forma que su mano se cerró al rededor del cuallo de la camisa del rubio, tirando de él con fuerza hacia la brecha.

-Escúchame bien Wheeler. ¿Piensas dejarte aplastar por este montón de piedras después de haber oído mi consefión¡Pues no¡No te lo permito! Ahora mismo, y te lo digo en serio, ahora mismo vas a pasar por esta maldita brecha,salir de esa cueva y salir con nosotros de este horrible mundo virtual, porque si no lo haces te juro que yo misma te tiraré las piedras encima!-soltó Mai todo de un tirón.

Joey se quedó pálido y todos los demás mirarban a Mai cono si estuvieran mirando al mismísimo Seto Kaiba. Serenity lloraba más y más fuerte. Tea se aferraba más a Yami. Y Joey miraba a Mai como esperando que le gritara "¡A qué esperas perro!" Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, le cogió de la mano con fuerza y lemiró con ternura.

-No vas a...dejar que te pierda ahora...¿no?...-susurró, para que sólo él lo oyera.

Joey la miró y sonrió levemente, apretó la mano de Mai y empezó a pasar por la brecha para salir.  
Chloe miraba a sus padres sonriendo, y en este momento de lucidéz rogó a las diosas que no hubieran escuchando cuando ella le llamó "papá".

------------------------------

-Eo...Kelly...¿estás bien?-preguntó Holly arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Si...-Kelly sonrió.-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, era una piedra virtual...es verdadque duele...pero no creo que pudiera haberme matado...-

-Este...yo...-empezó Marik temeroso, pero cambió su expresión y frunció el ceño.-...No, yo no. Mi parte oscura hizo que este mundo sea real, o al menos tan real como para poder acabar con nosotros al destruirse.-explicó Marik abrazándo más fuerte a Kelly.

-Entónces tendremos que salir de aquí ¿no? Porque no sé nosotros, pero a mi no me apetece morir aplastado por trozos de un cielo virtual.-dijo Bakura cogiéndola la mano de Holly y bajando con ella de la plataforma.

-Opino igual que el albino.-asintió Marik levantándose y ayudando a Kelly a levantarse.

Una vez fuera de la plataforma, una pequeña y entrecortada voz hizo que los cuarto amigos miraran a sus espaldas.

-Por favor...ayuda...Seto...Ishi...ayudadles...-musitó Issara en una mezcla de jadeos de cansancio, sollozos y con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Hermana...-Una repentina ola de culpabilidad invadió a Marik al recordar lo que había pasado. Se sintió morir, él era el culpable de lo que fuera que le pasara a su hermana. Y no soportaría el hecho de perderla...

Entonces notó una mano apretando la suya, y vio a Kelly sonriendo dulcemente.

-No ha sido tu culpa...tú lo sabes, y ella tambien.-dijo ella sonriendo.

Marik asintió, y cogió a Issara en brazos. Luego echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la plataforma, donde estaba la brecha en el suelo, seguido por Bakura, Kelly y Holly.

------------------------------

-Ten cuidado...esto resbala.-avisó Seto cuando Ishizu consiguió ponerse en pie frente a él, apoyandose en la piedra sólo con las puntas de los pies.

-Traquilo...no soy tonta.-dijo Ishizu frunciendo el ceño. Pero luego le miró sonriendo.

-No empieces ahora.-dijo Seto abrazándola fuerte.-Por Dios...pensé que te perdía...-murmuró pegándola mucho a él.

-¿Y eso te importó mucho?-preguntó ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Seto.

-No tienes ni idea...nunca nada me había importado tanto en toda mi vida...no me habá sentido así jamás...era como si el suelo se estuviera abriendo bajo mis pies...

-Técnicamente, así es, y no solo el suelo...el techo también se nos viene encima.-rió Ishizu levantando el rostro para quedar mirándole.

Seto la miró, iba a replicar, pero no...estaba cansado, quería irse a casa, quería que ella se fuera a casa con él...quería salir de ahí. Sus rostros se fueron acercando, lentamente...

-¡Eooooooooooooooooooooo¿Hay alguien ahí¡Somos la caballería!-se oyó un inconfundible grito desde arriba.

-Maldito Ishtar...-maldijo Seto por lo bajo.

Ishizu rio y se abrazó más a Seto.

-¡Estamos aquí, Marik!-gritó en respuesta.

-¡Preparaos para coger la cuerda que os lanzaremos encuanto la enconremos!-avisó Bakura.

---------------------------------

Joey se sacudió la ropa y se quedó mirando a sus amigos por un segundo. Sonrió.

-Bueno, parece que aquí ya estamos tosos a salvo¿no?

Yugi iba a contestar cuando un enorme trozo de cielo cayó entre Joey y él.

-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás...-susurró el pelicolor.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la plataforma, Serenity cogía a Tristán con una mano y a Chloe con la otra. Yami (Pero con yugi consciente dentro... o como sea, me lio mucho con estos dos) iba abrazado a Tea. Joey y Mai se quedaron atras un segundo.

-Creí que no quería esnfrentar lo que dijiste antes...-susurró Mai mirándole de frente.-Creí que lo que sentías por mi no era tan fuerte...

-Mai...lo que siento por tí es mas fuerte que todo...mas importante que todo...tú eres más portante que todo...-respondió el acercándose a ella lentamente.

Mai no esperó a la llegada del romántico beso y precipitó sus labios sobre los de él, uniéndolos en un muy esperado beso. Joey rompió la madia del momento separándose de ella.

-Cuando regresemos...¿Querrías ir al cine conmigo?-preguntó.

Mai se echó a reir y le miró divertida, asintiendo. Entonces ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los demás.

-----------------

La cuerda que Bakura había encontrado no era lo más seguro que había, pero podía soportar el peso de Seto e Ishizu, al menos si subían uno a uno.  
Una vez arriba, Marik se abalanzó sobre Ishizu dandole un abrazo que podría haberle roto las costillas a mas de uno.

-¡Por Ra¡Me alegro que estes bien hermana!-dijo espachurrándola muy fuerte contra él.

-Ya ya, Marik...estoy bien...y ahora sólo quiero meterme en una bañera llena de suave y blanca espuma...-sonrio Ishizu abrazándole también.

-Pues no eres la única, Ishi.-dijo Mai apareciendo con los demás.

-¡Mai¿Dónde habéis estado?-preguntó la morena extrañada.

-Por ahí...-dijo Joey riendo nervioso.

-Dejaos de una vez de reencuentros y venid conmigo, tenemos que llegar hasta el panel de control que está en mi cabaña antes de que esto se nos caiga encima.-ordenó Seto empezando a caminar.

Ishizu corrió para ponérse a su lado y le miró extrañada, mientras los dmeás caminaban siguiéndoles, pero sin dejar de lado los reencuentros.

-Oye Seto...¿Por qué has hecho eso por mi...? Digo, lo se salvarme...-preguntó la egipcia.

-Porque siento algo por tí...antes tenía dudas, pero ahora sé lo que es.-repondió Sero serio.-Lo que siento por tí no lo he sentido nunca por nadie, me estás volviendo loco ¿sabes?-sonrio levemente.

Ishizu sonrio. Ahora si...ahora todo iba a estar bien.

**Lo que siento por tí me está haciendo perder la cabeza, cometo locuras que jamás pensé cometrer. De la oscuridad sacaste a mi alma ilesa. Y ahora sé que contigo no la volveré a perder.**

**

* * *

Los pocos reviews que recibí T.T: **

-Gabe Logan- Eh...bueno si, fue Yami/Tea, ya sé que debería ser Yugi/Tea, a mi tambien me gust amás esa pareja, pero como no pude meter a Mana con Yami, pues puse a Tea. Gracias por tu review n.n

-Sakuraby-Quería agradecerte el review y disculparme porque tardara tanto en supor el siguiente cap n.nU El final se acerca, y prometo no tardar tanto...>.> aunque prometo lo mismo siempre y siempre acabo tardando...>.> bueno, igual. Muchas gracias por el review.

-Angelus diabolicus- o.o quería preguntarte si lo de "Angelus" es por Angel, de Buffy, y aparte de eso darte las gracias por el review n.n.


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Aclaraciones: En el poema del final del capitulo, lasfraces en **negrita**son las que dice Seto, las que estén en _**negrita-cursiva**_ las de Ishizu, y las que no tengan ni negrita ni cursiva, las que dicen ambos. Bueno, aquí me toca despedirme, ya que este es el capítulo final, quería hacerlo más alrgo pero no le vi sentido a seguir escribiendocuando ya está todo dicho, es mejor terminar la historia en un buen momento que hacerla aburrida, así que aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten y que lean mi nueva historia, de la misma pareja, y con mucho mas romance. "Mi imperio por un beso" Por último doy las garcias a todos mis reviewers, quiero deciros qu eme habeis animado mucho y no hubiera podido seguir de no ser por vosotros!

Atte: Ishizu From Egypt

* * *

-¡Corred!-gritó Seto sind etenerse a mirar cómo iban los demás. 

Todos los duelistas le seguían, Tristán y Duke se habían encargado de guiar a los demás duelistas por al camino correcto, y ahora estaban todos siguiendo a Seto, todas sus esperanzas puestas en el, si el fallaba, morirían todos. Ahora todo depensía de él..."¡Qué ironía!"-pensó el C.E.O-" De repente no pueden hacer otra cosa mas que abandonarse a mis manos...hace sólo un mes les habría dejado morir...pero ahora no...ahora todo es diferente"  
Su mirada se dirigió a la egipcia que corría a su lado con la niña en brazos. Ellas dos...simplemente le hacían sentir el calor...por primera vez en su vida...se sentía realmente vivo.

Llegaron a la cabaña Kaiba en lo que pareció una eternidad esquivando trozos de cielo que se les venían encima. Apretó los botones e introdujo los comandos. Ya era la hora. Todo terminaba aquí.

Una fuerte luz salida de la nada lo cubrió todo y todo desapareció. La suerte estaba echada, hora nadie podía hacer nada más.

-¿Chloe?...¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Issara a su amiga.

-Tenemos que irnos...regresar...a casa ¿ Encontraste lo que viniste a buscar?

-Si...ya sé lo que era...no se odian...se pelean porque se quieren...porque saben que pase lo que pase...seguirán queriéndose...-la pequeña morena sonrió.

Issara rozó su tiara con un dedo y la misma luz que la había traido hasta aquí se hizo presente. La pequeña se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había empezado todo esto, en aquel lugar de sus sueños. Y las mismas voces le hablaron.

-¿Qué deseas ahora, pequeña portadora?- preguntó aquella voz de mujer.

-Quiero que lo olviden...todo...a mi, y a Chloe...no quiero que recuerden nada de nosotras...nada de lo que pasó.-susurró la niña.

-¿Conseguiste tu cometido, entonces?- esta vez la voz era masculina.

-Si...y ahora sólo quiero...volver a casa...-

Y todo desapareció, no había nada, ni luz, ni oscuridad,...nada.

-¡Issara¿Issa-chan estas bien?-

Issara abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que tenía delante. Era Chloe, que la zarandeaba suavemente, parecía algo preocupada.

-Eh...si si...estoy bien...¿qué pasó?-preguntó la pequeña egipcia incorporándose.

-Te desmayaste, estabamos jugando y caiste redonda al suelo o.o...

-¿Nada más¿No pasó nada más?-preguntó Issara extrañada.

Chloe sonrió y asintió.

-Nada-

* * *

**------Mansión Kaiba-------**

La bañera estaba llena de cálida agua y suaves burbujas blancas, el ambiente olía a rosas, todo parecía perfecto. La egipcia se estiró dentro del agua, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Le hacía falta este baño...Diosa sabe que sí. Todo lo que había pasado parecía un sueño lejano ahora...Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-la miraba divertido, con una sonrisa ladina. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo.

-A tí tampoco te vendría mal un baño.-sonrió la morena.

Le vio acercarse y quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, por alguna razón no sentía pudor ni verguenza al verle así, ni al verle el a ella. Era como si llevaran viendose así toda una eternidad...Seto entró a la bañera, y lentamente se colocó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en el suelo de la bañera, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

-Dime que esto es real...dime que si cierro los ojos no desaparecerás al abrirlos...-susurró acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-No hay mas realidad que esta...no hay mentiras, no hay engaños...sólo esta verdad...y es que estamos aquí...juntos...-respondió ella besándole suavemente en los labios.

Seto aceptó el beso con gusto y empezó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de su diosa, suavemente, con cuidado, como si fuera tan delicada que pudiera romperse con un roce. Pronto las manos de ella se unieron al juego.

-Te quiero...-susurró ella rompiendo el beso un instante.

-No me cabe duda.-Aseguró Seto riendo con arrogancia.

-¿Sabes que eres condenadamente crehído?-rio ella besándole la nariz.

-Y eso te encanta...-El castaño la besó, etsa vez con mas pasión.

Y poco a poco, las manos se abrieron camino, y los cuerpos se fundieron. Se amorldaban tan perfectamente que parecían dos partes de una misma pieza. Cada curva de ella, cada parte de él, todo encajaba como un puzzle perfectamente cortado. Como si fueran uno solo.

La leve imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos blancos cruzó la mente de Seto, sin embargo la apartó de su mente sin dificultad. Después de todo ¿Quién era aquella mujer, comparada con Ishizu?

* * *

**------Hace 5000 años------**

Dos sacerdotes realizaban un antigo ritual, para sellar en una mágica tiara, las memorias de la princesa de Egipto.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con la tiara, Seth?-preguntó la sacerdotiza morena.

-Algún día, dentro de mucho...encontrará una nueva portadora, y nuestras voces la guiarán para que haga buen uso de este poderoso objeto...-respondió el castaño.

-Podrían decubrir...lo que hay entre nosotros.-murmuró Aishizu.

-¿Y qué?...Tú ere smi destino, nadie más. Y si lo eres ahora lo serás en el futuro...sea el futuro que sea...y traiga lo que traiga...tú eres a quien amaré siempre.

Los labios del sacerdote se unieron con los de la sacerdotiza en un beso que sellaba su pasado, su presente y su futuro...y los convertía en piezas del mismo perfecto puzzle.

* * *

**Caminaba en lo oscuro, sin deseos de ver la luz, tan fuerte, protegido, la ley era mi voz.  
****_Ibas por la sombra, temeroso. ¿A qué temías¿Acaso no eras tan poderoso?  
_En tus ojos pude ver, aquella luz desconocida. Y por un momento pude sentirla mía.  
****_Temías al fracaso, temías al amor...Lo que en realidad temías, era cometer un error.  
_Y las sombras se fueron, fue tu magia, ya lo sé, y por una vez en mi vida, me diste algo en lo que creer.  
_Tan frío, tan solo. En tus palabras encontré fe. Si mi destino no era amarte. No tengo dudas, lo cambié_.  
**No hay oscuridad, no hay sombras. Sólo un destino para dos. Coge mi mano y guíame, cogeré la tuya y te seguiré. Te enseñaré a aprender, y aprendiendo me enseñarás, a amar, a sentir, a admitir.  
Antes de conocerte, supe que te quería. Mucho antes de saber su nombre, supe que te llamaría. Y parece...que fueras un sueño...que ha cobrado vida.


End file.
